The Wolowitz Endeavor
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: You always want what you can't have. Their friends' families continue to grow, while, Bernadette struggles to give Howard what he wants most in the world. Bernadette knew raising children wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't know trying to have them would prove this difficult.
1. The Finite Discovery

Bernadette sat at the end of the table in the doctor's office, clad only in a hospital gown. A nervousness formed inside of her already nauseated stomach as she impatiently waited the physician's arrival. She knew what it could be…what it most likely was, but that did not stop the knots from tying themselves over and over again. It was true, Bernadette was not fond of children, but that being said, she was not completely against the idea of having one of her own. In fact, it was what she wanted to give her Howie most in the entire world. However, the road that lead her to this point was what truly made her nervous.

It was right after they were first married that Bernadette discovered she was pregnant. Fear overcame her as she felt uncomfortable, unqualified and unfit to become a mother. Howard had found her in the bathroom sobbing over the test. He pulled her into a tight embrace and stroked her hair as he assured her that there was nothing to worry about. Only three days later while Bernadette was at work, she felt the most crippling sensation in her abdomen. She braced herself against the wall until she reached the bathroom, by this point it was apparent that she was having a miscarriage. Bernadette grabbed the phone out of her white lab coat and called Howard. He again found her sobbing on the floor of the bathroom, apologizing to him over and over again, blaming herself for the loss of their baby. From that point on she was determined to give him a baby.

Howard and Bernadette began trying again after they had been married a year and with much luck they were able to conceive within the first three months of trying. The couple remained cautious and did not tell a soul until a week before the second trimester. The two were on their way to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, ready to tell their friends the wonderful news, but as Howard pulled into the parking lot an uneasy feeling hit Bernadette. As she stepped out of the car, a small trickle of blood trailed down her leg, and the cramping began again. Howard drove his wife to the hospital, like a bat out of hell, in a chance that they could save the tiny fetus inside of her. However, once they entered the emergency room both knew it was too late. The pair took a year to recuperate and began trying again, this time with no luck, Bernadette could not seem to get pregnant. Soon it became very obvious to their friends that a Wolowitz baby was in high demand. It was a frustrating journey for both Howard and Bernadette, but Bernie took most of the impact.

One night they were having dinner with all of their friends when Leonard and Penny embarrassingly announced that she was accidently pregnant. This hit Bernadette like a freight train, but she pretended to be happy for her friend. She was silent the entire car ride home, which worried Howard more than anything. As they crossed the threshold into their home, he asked looming question…

"Bernie, are you alright?"

Bernadette burst into angry tears, throwing a fit about how it wasn't fair and that he should just leave her and find a wife that could actually give him a baby. Anger bubbled inside Howard Wolowitz's face, how she could think that was a suitable choice was beyond Howard. He didn't want a baby from anybody else and he sure as hell wasn't going to find another woman who was half as perfect as Bernadette was, he couldn't listen to her talk like this anymore. At this point Howard began screaming at her begging her to take back every word she said. Soon his screams turn into sobs realizing he yelled at the only person who felt the same hurt he did. She ran into his arms as he muffled his cries in her hair, holding her tight as if she were going to dissolve into this air. Both Howard and Bernie laid on the bed that night, cradled in each others embrace, simply crying until they passed out from emotional exhaustion.

Now, three years later Bernadette found herself in the same situation, only this time without her Howie by her side. He was off on another space exploration, this time through his own country. Bernadette had thought about asking one of their friends to come with her, but if she was pregnant, she couldn't imagine not sharing the news with anyone but, Howard first. Also, they were all very busy with their own lives, she felt bad bothering them. Penny and Leonard, now married, were occupied by two year old, Peter and were expecting baby number two sometime is December. Raj had finally settled down with a nice girl from India, named Layla, who had two sons of her own. They were expecting their own baby around the same time as baby Hofstadter. Even Amy and Sheldon were busy creating their own odd little family, through artificial insemination, simply so Sheldon could prove to Leonard that his spawn was superior to his. Amy was due to have twins perfectly in sync with her bestie.

With baby fever taking over her friend group, Bernadette longed to be pregnant with a child of her own. However, her fear outweighed her want. What if I miscarry again, she thought, I certainly couldn't handle it without Howard. Just then the doctor entered the room holding the file of her blood work.

"Well, congratulations Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz," she beamed "You're pregnant."

Bernadette fell into the most calming state of shock that she had ever experienced. She didn't remember getting dressed, leaving the hospital, or even arriving at home. Time was no concept to her until a Skype call from Howard happened to burst her blissful baby bubble. Bernadette listened to her husband intently as he spoke of space. The entire time she was simply itching to tell him their good news, but keeping quiet, not wanting him to worry that something might happen again, resulting in an awful outcome. She pondered this thought until he interrupted her thinking with a concerned comment.

"Bernie, you ok?" his face full of worry.

"Never better," her sweet voice sang out, "just sleepy."

The two exchanged 'goodnights' and 'I'll miss you's' before signing off and going back to bed. Bernadette couldn't believe herself for not telling Howard, but then again she wanted to be able to really share the moment with him and not over a web came. It would be her little secret until he arrived home. That night Bernadette slept cradling her soon-to-be not so flat tummy, with the little Wolowitz inside.


	2. The Father Factor

It had been three months since Howard left for astronaut training and his space exploration. Today was the day he was finally come home. Bernadette waited patiently at the gate for her husband to walk through the tunnel. She could hardly contain the excitement she felt, imagining the look on Howard's face when she finally told him the good news of her pregnancy. Bernadette was four months along now and it was becoming difficult to hide the news as well as her growing bump from her friends. She had been so carful at work these past few months, telling her boss the news, and accepting a temporary desk position as she did not want to expose the fetus to viruses and chemicals. This time it would happen, it had to happen.

Howard Wolowitz could hardly wait to wrap his arms around his loving wife. He had missed her so much during this exploration. However, he also couldn't wait to get her back into bed with him, space was a lonely place! These past three months, without his Bernie, were torture in more ways than one. Howard tapped his foot impatiently, as he stood to exit the plane and step foot in the airport. As soon as the line moved, he and his fellow astronauts were greeted by fans and large cameras from the news crews. Through all of the commotion of the crowd, he peered behind them to search for his little wife. Howard spotted her towards the back, crooning her neck in search of him. He pushed through the ocean of people, running towards her, screaming, "Bernie, Bernie," flailing his arms like a maniac. She saw him, smiled and blushed, unrolling the sign in her hands. Displayed in blue and pink were letters that read 'Welcome Home Daddy', with the ultrasound picture placed perfectly in view. Howard's steps slowed as he approached his wife. He cupped her face in his hands and with tears welling in his eyes asked her…

"Bernie, is it true?"

"Yes, Howie, yes it's true," she whispered with the largest smile on her face.

Crocodile tears rolled down Howard's cheeks as he passionately kissed his wife. He then knelt before her, gently grabbed her hips to pull her towards him, and through her dress, he kissed his sweet baby.

The couple arrived home and began the transition back into normal life. After a very long talk with a reluctant Howard that it would not hurt the baby, the two made love. As Howard Wolowitz laid in bed, he pondered the excellent news he had just received. He looked towards his sleeping wife who now seemed to radiate a glow from the life inside of her. Howard slowly lifted up her shirt to expose a very small, but very noticeable bump under his wife's skin. 'How did she hide this?' he mused as he rubbed his hand across it in a circular motion.

"Hi baby," he began as he laid his head just above his wife's hip, "I'm…your daddy! I know you haven't heard much from me, but don't worry, I have a really cool excuse, I was in space. Isn't that awesome baby, your daddy has been to space! But don't worry baby, I promise that will be the longest time I will ever be away from you for the rest of your life." Howard began to tear up, remembering the lack of a father he had growing up, "I don't know if I'll be an amazing daddy, but I will try my best and I will never abandon you, I can promise you that. I mean I barely know you and I already love you…more than anything." He choked.

Hearing her husband's soft sobs caused Bernadette to wake up. She listened as he spoke with so much admiration for his unborn baby. Bernadette began to tear up herself. She ruffled Howard's dark hair and coaxed his head up to her level.

"Howie, you are going to be the best daddy in the whole world," she cooed, "you my dear, have nothing to worry about."

"Bernie," He began with the most intense stare, "I promise you, that I will never, ever, be like my old man. I love you and this baby more than anything in the entire universe, and I would know I've seen the universe! Please, never forget that!"

With a smile on her face, Bernadette replied, "I never have, Howard Wolowitz, and I never will."

Howard breathed a sigh of relief as he snuggled back up to his Bernie, placing a tender kiss upon her forehead. Bernadette soon fell asleep, but Howard remained awake, rubbing her belly, soaking in the joy of this moment he was able to bond with his own baby.


	3. The Maternal Realization

The next morning Howard woke still cradling Bernadette's midsection. He sighed with a content smile on his face, it wasn't a dream. Howard often wondered if one morning he would wake up and find himself in his old bed back at his mother's house, single, alone, and desperately creepy. Bernie was his life, he could never paint a more beautiful scene than the one he was currently living. Bernadette had done more than just marry him, she forced him to make commitments, find out his priorities, and most importantly to grow up. Howard remembered the day where she made the biggest and best compromise with him, her words still rang so clearly in his ear.

"You can't have a child if you still act like one! We can have a baby when you stop acting like one."

That was the moment he realized he needed to grow up, not give up, the habits he had harbored for his entire life. Howard was still his lovably, awkward, quirky self, just a little more adult. He now took on responsibilities in the house and was the self-titled "laundry expert". Howard looked up at his little woman, she was still sleeping restfully, with the most perfect pout on her lips. I hope the baby has her lips, Howard thought, I hope the baby looks a lot like Bernie, he laughed, I don't think I could handle it if the baby looked like Ma. He climbed up to the head of the bed and gently moved the strands of blonde curls out of her face and kissed her lips. Bernadette batted her eyelashes and tried to focus as best she could without her glasses.

"Mornin' Momma!" Howard flashed that famous Wolowitz smile.

Bernadette blushed and averted his gaze. "Oh Howie," she giggled as he brought her into his chest for a tight hug. The two laid perfectly still in blissful wonderment, never wanting to leave this moment, until his phone rang.

Grudgingly Howard answered his phone and a booming voice rang through on the other line. Mrs. Wolowitz was screaming about the fact that Howard did not call her immediately upon his arrival home. He tried to explain to her that he was just a bit preoccupied last night, which only lead to his mother yelling at him and telling him to stop making 'whoopee' and to visit his mother. She then hung up abruptly. Howard sighed in frustration.

"I think it's time to tell your mother," Bernadette chuckled.

Within the hour the couple arrived at Howard's old home, and after a good fifteen minutes of trying to explain to his mother that it was him and not a sexual predator, she finally let them inside. Howard excitedly guided his mother to the couch and asked her to sit down. Bernadette grabbed her hands as Howard stood before them, looking as if he were going to explode.

"Ma, Bernie and I want to tell you something," he began

"OH my God, you're dying?" she wailed looking at her precious son, "You got some space disease."

"No, Ma, no. I'm not dying," Howard responded dryly, "Bernie and I wanted to tell you that you're going to be a bubbee!"

Mrs. Wolowitz for once sat in silence as she turned to her daughter-in-law as if to ask if it were true. Bernadette smiled and nodded in affirmation. Howard sat down next to his wife, as his mother embraced them both in a large hug as a few solitary tears rolled down her cheeks. She was no stranger in the couple's fertility issues. There was one moment when her Bernadette had come to her during a time of despair.

Bernie had always been Mrs. Wolowitz's beautiful girl, from the moment she knew Bernadette was engaged to her son. Despite her Catholic faith and upbringing, deep down Mrs. Wolowitz knew she was the girl for Howard. Bernadette never made her feel as if she was losing a son, but simply gaining the daughter she always wanted. Mrs. Wolowitz remembered the day very clearly, when her girl came to her in the most distraught state. Her blonde hair was tucked up on the top of her head and her glasses were placed poorly on her tear stained face.

"Bernadette, darling, what's wrong?" she asked bringing the tiny girl into her arms.

"I can't do it," Bernie sobbed, "it's just not working!"

"What honey, what?!" Mrs. Wolowitz asked again, this time fearing for her son's marriage.

"I can't give him what he wants. I can't give him a baby!" she stated as she as she then spilled the couples secret of their infertility. Bernadette didn't know why she was explaining this to her mother-in-law, but she couldn't harbor this any longer. That night she and Howard had gotten into a huge fight about taking the next step in trying to have a baby. Bernadette insisted on trying IVF, but Howard refused to inject hormones into his wife, that may not even work.

"It's like my wanting to not have children has made it completely impossible for me to have them," she sobbed into Mrs. Wolowitz's arms.

"Bernadette," She lifted up the small girl's head, "things like this take time, and the best things can't be rushed!"

"But, his is all we want!" Bernadette sighed. A smile came across her face as her daughter-in-law spoke the word 'we'.

"Sweet girl," she began, "good things come to those who wait, and the best things come when you least expect it. How do you think I got such a wonderful son like Howard?"

"You?" Bernadette looked up in confusion.

"Of course, that's why he's an only child. Why do you think I held on to him for so long," Mrs. Wolowitz smiled, "Now my darling doll, how about a cup of tea and a Wheel of Fortune marathon? I just bought a new pack of cookies." Bernadette nodded and smiled back as Mrs. Wolowitz walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Ma," Mrs. Wolowitz's heart melted, Bernadette was the perfect.

A few hours later a very frantic Howard burst through the front door, yelling about how he lost his wife. His mother promptly shushed him and pointed to the sleeping Bernadette, who was using her as a pillow. Howard knelt down but his wife and gently shook her awake, as his mother left to give the couple space.

"Bernie," he sighed breathlessly, "I have been all over Pasadena trying to find you. I thought you were lost forever!"

"I'm so sorry Howie, I just…just needed to talk to someone…" she sniffled

"My mother?" he laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"I knew she'd…" she pondered her word choice, "…she'd know exactly what to say. She's the best mother I've ever had, better than my own mother." Hearing this Mrs. Wolowitz could only remember one other time she was this happy and that was the day her son was born.

Now, not only did she have a doll of a daughter, but a beautiful future grandbaby from her tow favorite people. Her hands reached around the couple, feeling the contentment in the hug. Mrs. Wolowitz's prayer was answered, and whether God was Jewish or Catholic, it didn't matter, he had blessed her perfect little family with new life.


	4. The Friendly Reaction

After spending most of the afternoon with Mrs. Wolowitz, Howard and Bernadette made the decision to tell their friends their ever so exciting news. That evening the gang was getting together at what used to be Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. With their friends expanding families, living arrangements had to be reconfigured. Leonard moved in to Penny's apartment shortly after the birth of baby Peter. Sheldon reminded in apartment 4A, which he now shared with Amy, who he fondly referred to as his domestic living partner.

It was nice to keep both places in the friend group since they has been so essential in shaping their futures. Hell, Howard and Bernadette were married on the apartment's roof, it was clearly a special building. Howard refused to let Bernadette drive, he felt it was necessary for her to rest as much as possible, he looked at her as if she were a sacred vessel. Their hands were intertwined above the middle console as they drove into the buildings parking lot. As the car came to a halt, Howard jumped out of the car in excitement, but Bernadette froze. He ran to the other side of the vehicle, opened the car door, and realized she was not going to move.

"Bernie, come on, aren't you excited?" Howard unbuckled her seat belt and tugged on her arm.

"I'm not getting out!" Bernadette tore her arm away, he knelt by his wife who only stared off into the distance with a terrified gaze, "Not after last time." She finally spoke.

"Oh, Bernadette," he sighed remembering the tragedy that occurred when they were last in this exact situation. For a moment, Howard was frighten too, but shook the idea out of his head. "I promise you, that it will all be fine," his hand gravitated towards her belly again, rubbing small circles on it, "Nothing will go wrong, not while Super Dad is around!" Howard stated, jumping up and striking the superman position, and running around the parking lot making 'whooshing' sounds. Bernadette finally got out of the car, laughing at her husband.

"Ok Super Dad, let's go upstairs," she smiled, nodding towards the door as Howard pretended to fly to the entrance.

It was an extremely warm August evening in apartment 4A as three very pregnant women complained of the "unbearable" heat and lack of food in the apartment. Raj's step sons were pushing baby peter around in his toy car as the men tried to comfort their crabby wives.

"Where are Bernadette and Howard?" Penny whined, "I am starving!"

"I feel ya bestie, eating for three here" Amy agreed.

"Amy, Please," Sheldon begun, standing very uncomfortably in the kitchen, "I already gave you my spot, what more do you want?" Several glares were shot across the room in his direction. Despite his soon to be parental position he was still not a very giving partner.

"Raj Darling," Layla spoke, "I feel so bloated."

"I know darling, I feel your pain'" he replied cuddling closer to her as the rest looked at them with a skeptical stare.

"Leonard. Food. Now." Penny demanded.

"I know, I know," Leonard kissed the top of her head, "But, we have to wait for Howard and Bernadette to get food." Like a blessing in disguise, Howard and Bernadette came through the door with the most elated smiles on their faces.

"They're here, let's go!" Penny yelled as she hobbled to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Bernadette asked.

"Out!" Layla smiled as she ushered the sitter into the apartment, "It'll be a long time before any of us are able to go out again!"

"You are so lucky you do not have children, Bernadette" Sheldon said blankly as he pulled Amy up from the couch, "My entire life has been sent into a frenzy and they aren't even here yet."

"Well actually…" Howard began.

"Not now short man. Hungry babies." Amy yelled as she pushed Howard out of the way.

After taking half an hour to figure out what everyone was craving, the friends decided on The Cheesecake Factory. Once there, the women began complaining about everything under the sun. Penny was hot. Amy was cold. Layla had indigestion. Even Bernadette leaned over to Howard and expressed that the smell of the restaurant was making her stomach upset. Someone was hungry. Someone had heart burn. Someone had to take their shoes off, which did not help Bernie's nausea situation and gave her a head ache. Howard was becoming annoyed with all of the complaining getting in the way of spreading his good news. However, Bernadette gave his thigh a loving squeeze and smiled. Thank God she was patient. Soon the food came and all went silent. Howard was about to speak again, when he was cut off by the waitress.

"I would like to inform you all that its happy hour, so would anyone like some half priced drinks?"

A few mumbles of 'no thanks I'm pregnant' rumbled out of the girls mouths. Raj, Leonard, and Howard all got a different cocktail, while Sheldon treated himself to a virgin Cuba Libre. The waitress turn to Bernadette.

"Anything for you ma'am?"

"Oh, no thank you," Bernadette was caught off guard, "I'll stick with water."

"Come on Bernadette," Penny sighed, "Have a drink for us, you're the only who can!"

"Well, actually Penny," Bernadette smiled shyly, "I can't." Confusion washed over the group.

"Are you trying again?" Raj whispered skeptically to his best friend, who promptly stood, bringing his wife with him.

"Guys," Howard began, "Bernie and I have an announcement…we're pregnant, and we're actually having a baby!" Their group looked at the couple in almost utterly, happy shock. Bernadette proudly tightened the loose dress that hung over her tiny bump.

"Dude, you did that," Raj pointed at his friend's belly.

"Ya, I did that!" Howard pointed too. The best friends high fived as Leonard gave Howard a pat on the back. Layla sent her congratulations, getting up from across the table and along with Penny and Amy stood to hug Bernadette. Penny laid her head on her shoulder and started to cry.

"I am just so happy for you! You've waited so long," she wailed causing both Bernadette and Layla to tear up as well.

"Welcome to the club, Mommy," Layla kissed Bernie's cheek.

"Wait," Amy pulled away from the hug, "Bernadette, as your best friends, why didn't you tell us upon immediately acquiring this fantastic news?"

"I wanted to wait until Howard got back from space." She turned to look at her beaming husband.

"Sheldon, don't you want to say soothing to Howard and Bernadette?" Leonard scolded his friend.

"Hold on Leonard, I'm in the zone. I am currently trying to predict the probability of all possible outcomes of our situation." Sheldon stared blankly at his place.

"Don't mind him, Leonard shrugged, "We are all ecstatically happy for the two of you!"

That night after dinner they split the group, the girls went back home to the apartment, while the guys went to grab a drink at the bar, in celebration of the impending arrivals in the near futures.


	5. The Truthful Solution

It was utterly exhausting for three out of four pregnant woman to walk up the four flights of stairs it took to get to the apartments. Bernadette was still at the point in her pregnancy where, in comparison, she was talking the stairs in leaps and bounds. Her friends watched her enviously as she easily glided up each step, while they trudged behind, hanging on to the walls as the rounded the last corner, filling back in to Amy's apartment.

"You'd think they would have fixed that elevator by now," Bernadette giggled a bit before taking her seat.

"Ya, very funny, but you won't think so in a couple months" Penny retorted as she and Layla paid the sitter. Then like a flash of lightening, little Peter Hofstadter darted into his mother's arms.

"Hi Baby," Penny smiled, "Why aren't you in bed with your friends?"

Bernadette watched as the little boy cupped his mother's face in his tiny hands and kissed her. Penny looked lovingly at the dark haired, cuddly, little boy, before he began to stir in her arms. He was reaching for Bernadette, who smiled as her 'nephew' willingly reached into her arms.

"Awe," Penny grinned, "Did you want to see your Aunt Nee nee?" The boy smirked back with a nod of affirmation. Nee nee was the name Peter had given to Bernadette when he was first learning to speak. He had heard Howard call her Bernie and somehow through that encounter he gleaned Nee nee. As he got older the other cute nicknames he had for the rest of his surrogate aunts and uncles developed into their real names, but Nee nee had stuck. Peter was Bernadette's preparation for motherhood. He had always gravitated towards her since the moment he was born. It was almost as if he were mocking her saying "Haha I know you don't like me, Haha, I know I make you uncomfortable, but really you're just scared of me." The poor boy had the worst separation anxiety and the only other person he would allow to hold him was his Nee nee.

"Hi sweet boy," Bernadette grinned as Peter held up his hand so she could kiss his palm, it was their special way of saying hello.

Peter then accidently placed his hand on Bernadette's tiny belly. A smile instantly rose on the toddler's face. "Nee nee's baby!" Of course the boy was only making the connection due the constant explanation of his mother's pregnancy, but that did not stop the room from bursting into a chorus of 'awes'.

"Bernadette," Penny interjected, "What if you have a son? Will you still have time for my little cutie pie? You know, you are seriously the only babysitter he'll sleep for!"

"Don't worry Penny, he'll always be my special boy!" she laughed, giving Peter a tight squeeze.

"Speaking of baby gender," Layla began, "didn't you find out the sex of your baby today?"

"Penny!" Bernadette gasped, "I thought you and Leonard agreed to be surprised!"

"He did. I didn't. I can't do this again, I'm exhausted and can barely keep up with Pete. I just wanted a little girl!" Penny laughed.

"And…" Amy coaxed her friend to continue.

"I got her," Penny squealed, "But seriously, don't tell Leonard or he'll kill me!"

"Don't worry bestie, I got your back," Amy winked.

"Well, looks like we will both be buying pink, Penny," Layla slowly smiled.

"Shut up!" Penny screamed.

"Then I too should say that I will also be purchasing pink items, as well as blue, but still pink!" Amy giggled.

They turned to Bernadette.

"You have to have a daughter now! You need to find out!" Penny shook her friends arm trying to convince her to not be surprised.

"Gee," Bernadette began, "I really just hope that this baby is born healthy. Oh, and that I didn't expose it to any toxic viruses or chemicals that could cause fetal damage, while I was still working in the lab." Penny and Layla looked on at Bernadette, horrified at how blunt she had been addressing the possible chance that her baby could be in distress.

Amy nodded in agreement, "I complete understand your worry, it is a very plausible and not to mention common fear." Again Layla and Penny looked at their friend in astonishment and confusion, especially after she used the word common.

"Howard and I have wanted this for so long, I don't think we can handle losing another one!" Bernadette sighed.

"What do you mean another one?" Penny looked at her friend questionably. Bernadette, realizing what she had said was sent into a bit of a panic attack.

"What do you mean by that?" Layla asked, placing her hand on Bernadette's, giving her strength to finally tell her friends the story of her losses.

"Well, I guess I haven't been completely honest with all of you," she began, "this is actually my third pregnancy. The first was an unsuspecting surprise, ending in an all too sudden demise. The second was a dream that just unfolded into a nightmare. Then for the past three years I wished on stars and prayed that I would have a chance to experience such an amazing gift." Bernadette smiled at the now sleeping Peter.

"I can now fully comprehend your reasoning in not telling us the moment you found out," Amy spoke first.

"Is that Rajesh meant when he asked Howard about 'trying again'?" Layla contemplated.

"Ya," Bernie sighed, "After a while Howie just needed a friend."

"Didn't you need a friend?" Penny stated sounding hurt that she did not know the greatest struggle her friend had gone through.

"I felt like a hypocrite," Bernadette said defensively, "I preached for so long about never wanting children. I didn't expect to receive any sympathy for not being able to have a child when I wanted to have one!"

"You are not a hypocrite," Penny sighed, "You are human."

"A human who is now making another human inside of her! So stop worrying and enjoy it!" Amy said gleefully while clapping her hands.

Bernadette smiled, for once, in a social setting, Amy was right. It wouldn't kill her to be happy just this once, would it? Bernadette smiled looking down at her itty bitty baby bump and realized that if she remained happy, her baby would too.


	6. The Subsequent Worry

Meanwhile, at the bar the men were sitting around the table, discussing their future lives with fatherhood. This would be one of the last times it would be just the four of them grabbing a drink together, for a long time. They had started out as lonely nerds who were basically married to their work. Then Howard, unexpectedly let the charge in to the real, grown up, world by getting married, and Leonard only furthered this discovery with the birth of Peter. They were no longer boys who played card games and went to conventions, they were men with careers, wives, and families, who still played card games and went to conventions, but it was more acceptable now because they could blame their children. The four reminisced about the good times and the bad, wondering where had all the time had gone, before returning to the most poignant subject at hand, parenting.

"So what's it like Leonard?" Howard asked sheepishly, being the newest member of the daddy club.

"Oh babies, well they don't do much, they eat, sleep, cry, and poop. I know it sounds really boring but seriously when your kid does it, it is the…" he began.

"No, no," Howard interrupted, "The umm…birth…"

"Oh that," Leonard laughed uneasily, "Ya, that's pretty awful."

"How awful?" Raj asked reluctantly as Howard and Sheldon listened intently waiting Leonard's response about their impending deliveries.

"Well, there's lot of screaming for drugs, blood, and other gross stuff that comes out. Don't watch, you'll never be able to unsee it! But afterwards you have so much respect for your wife because you know that there is no way in hell that you'd be able to do that." Leonard then proceeded to tell them of all the potential issues that could arise during the delivery, such as, a caesarian section, the cord being wrapped around the baby's neck, their wives' lady bits tearing, thus causing her to bleed out. Horror washed over the faces of the future fathers. However, Sheldon sat, quizzically thinking of how to prevent all of the unplanned events that could go wrong.

"Well, Amy will be perfectly adequate to take on any, if not all forms, of child bearing. She has excellent wide birthing hips, also she has a high tolerance for pain, especially in surgical state. Layla and Penny have both experienced the act of giving birth to a child, and it is said that each subsequent birth is easier and faster to the ones previous, so they should have no issues." He sighed, "Well Howard, it looks as if Bernadette is going to be our wild card!"

"What are you talking about Sheldon?" Howard replied, sipping his drink.

"The way I see it she's going to be a mess," Sheldon stated, "Especially if she has a fat head Wolowitz baby like yourself!"

"I was not a fat head baby!" Howard retorted.

"Dude! You were like ten pounds!" Raj exclaimed.

"And my mother was perfectly fine after she had me," Howard shrugged.

"Your mother is also the size of a baby hippopotamus," Leonard replied with a slight chuckle.

Howard rolled his eyes and ignored his friends comment and they all continued with the evening. However, on the way home he couldn't help but let those negative thoughts slip back into his mind.

"Dude, you ok?" Raj asked aloud being the only passenger in his car.

"I don't know…I mean…I…I guess I'm just worried" Howard sighed.

"Why are you worried? You are finally getting what you want!" Raj laughed.

"I know, I know, I just thought we wouldn't have to worry after we reached this point. I never thought of the possibility of something going wrong during the delivery. What if something bad happens to the baby, or Bernie?" Howard stopped at the light and nervously gripped the steering wheel.

"Howard, don't listen to Sheldon he's being a smart ass and dude you know Leonard and I just have to give you crap!" Raj smiled.

"But what if he's right! I pushed her to do this, to have this baby, to give up nine months of what makes her happy, to make me happy, and for might result in nothing, or even worse, death!" Howard scolded his friend for not taking his fears seriously.

Raj shook his head and turned to look Howard in the eyes, "But what if he's wrong. What if everything goes right and you get everything you've ever wanted. What's the use of worrying then?"

Howard sat and stared at the light for a good minute before it changed and they drove off. Howard didn't want anything big or crazy in life, just the little family he never had while growing up. He wanted to teach his kid to ride a bike, attempt to play catch, kiss boo boos, and sit in bed with his baby at night and read stories until he or she fell asleep in his arms. Howard wanted to watch his wife's belly grow, be by her side the entire time in the delivery room, and watch as his Bernie as she held their beautiful baby, the perfect combination of the two of them. Howard hadn't realized they had been driving in silence until they reached the building's parking lot.

"I'm sorry," Howard sighed as he parked the car, "I'm just trying to stay strong for Bernadette, so she doesn't worry."

"Dude, it's not a problem, everything will be fine," Raj gave Howard a friendly punch in the arm, "I promise."


	7. The Unknown Instability

Over the next few weeks, Bernadette's belly seemed to pop! It was still small but, so much more obvious and Howard could not keep his hands off of it. The couple was going into to work late, for they had set up an appointment earlier in the week for sonogram. Since Howard had missed every subsequent visit, he could not wait to see how their little baby was growing.

"How do I look? Do you think this dress too shot in the front?" Bernadette asked her husband, a she walked out of their closet.

Howard looked up from his comic and smiled, "You look pregnant, very pregnant."

"Howie!" Bernadette groaned at his attempt to be playful.

"It's not too short honey, and you look radiant," he giggled as he got off the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you sure?" she sighed looking at herself in the full length mirror, smoothing the fabric over the bump.

"I'm not going to lie to you," he smiled, "Ask me anything!"

Bernadette stood with her hand wrapped around her belly, "Ok then, do you want to know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I actually do not!" Howard smiled triumphantly, he had clearly thought this question over several times prior to being asked, "I like the idea of having a little surprise on the day the baby's born."

"Really?' Bernadette giggled at her husband's answer, due to his severe lack of patience, "I like the idea of a cute little surprise too."

Soon Howard and Bernadette arrived at the doctor's office. The entire time Howard hung close to his wife, holding her hand, and talking to the baby. Bernadette couldn't believe how much she enjoyed being pregnant, she knew it was due to the support from her friends, husband, and family. Her excitement bubbled as she laid down on the table wait for the ultrasound technician to arrive. Bernadette turned to her husband who was clearly just as excited as she was, he was anxiously tapping his foot and never averted his eyes from the door. Within the hour they were viewing the tiny infant in her belly.

"Bernie, our baby is adorable," Howard looked at the screen in amazement.

"I know," Bernadette's hormones got the best of her and she began to tear up.

"Awe, Bernie, don't cry, cause then you'll make me cry, and you know that's not pretty," he chuckled, trying to make her smile.

The rest of the appointment went off without a hitch. The baby was a bit small, but the doctor didn't seem to be concerned, due to the height and size of both parents. After making a quick stop by the hospital gift shop, Howard dropped his wife off at work and continued to his own job with a significant worry taken off his shoulders. It was lunch time when he finally arrived at CalTech and he joined his friends at their usual lunch table.

"Hey, how'd the appointment go?" Leonard asked while taking a bite of his salad.

"Uhhh…Fantastic!" Howard replied pulling out his now framed ultrasound picture, taking off his jacket revealing his 'I'm the Daddy' t-shirt, and slipping on his first time dad baseball cap.

"Oh good, your child is going to come out knowing how embarrassing you are," Leonard laughed as Howard rolled his eyes.

"So a boy or a girl," Raj asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"A surprise, Bernie and I…" Howard began to respond before he was cut off by a violent shaking throughout the room.

"Earthquake!" Sheldon screamed before leading all of his friends in basic safety procedure. The shaking felt as if it lasted for hours. Panic washed across all of their faces as the aftershocks dropped tiles on to the floors and tables. Then the university lost power. When the shaking stopped they looked at the cafeteria and tried to assess the damage cause by the strength of the quake.

"That was a bad!" Leonard began, "I don't think I've ever experienced one like that before!"

Once they university was sure the violent shaking had stopped and that the power would not return, they allowed the staff to return home. Penny had sent out a mass text message to the guys, telling them to meet at Sheldon and Amy's apartment. They soon entered to find their wives and children huddled together, shaken by the day's events. Leonard grabbed Peter as he ran towards him full force, as the boy balled for his father. Sheldon, much like Peter, ran to Amy's arms and began to sob, he was terrified of earthquakes. Raj picked up both of his step-sons hugging them, as he kissed Layla's forehead. Howard looked at his phone, seeing if Bernie had sent him a message or tried to call him to pick her up.

"Howard!" Penny yelled, "Where is Bernadette? She was supposed to be with you!"

"Hey, it's all good! The doctor's appointment ended early, I dropped her off at work, she doesn't have her car today, I'm calling her now to see if she's allowed to leave work," Howard calmly explained to the blonde before venturing out into the hallway.

Although a majority of her concerned lied with the wellbeing of her terrified son, Penny couldn't help but be concerned for her friend. Bernadette probably felt trapped there by herself and without her car. She was most likely sitting in her office waiting for Howard to come get her, wondering what was taking him so long. Maybe, Bernadette had to fix things in the lab, after all the shaking could disturb some of the vials of chemicals they stored. Her friend was fine, she was an adult woman who had grown up around California earthquakes her entire life. If anything Bernadette probably led the procedures, she loved to take control of messy situations. Bernadette was fine, she did work in a lab after all, Penny thought, and they have to be safe with all the diseases that are locked up. However, Penny still didn't understand how Howard could react so calmly, or why she needed so much reassurance that Bernadette was safe. Just then Howard slowly crept back into the apartment.

"Are you going to get Bernadette?" Raj asked.

Howard looked up at his friends with the most lifeless expression on his face, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I called her phone, it went straight to voicemail. So I figured that she turned it off to do work, so I called the main office. Guys, there's been an accident in Bernie's building, the ceiling came down and they are still trying to locate all of their employees. The lady I talked to, hasn't seen Bernie since she came in today."

"What…" Penny croaked, now extremely panicked. Shock and fear overcame the group of friends as they looked towards Howard, who seemed to just be staring blankly, chewing on his thumb nail, debating his next move. Penny wanted him so badly to yell 'Gotcha', and have her friend waltz through the front door unharmed, but she knew that wasn't going to be the case.

"I've…got to call Ma and the Rostenkowski's," Howard finally sighed, running his hands through his hair and stepping back out into the hallway.

"I can't believe this, "Amy slowly shook her head.

"Amy, is Bernadette dead?" Sheldon spoke quietly, asking the one question that loomed in everyone's mind.

"NO!" Penny yelled in response, the outburst causing the rest of the group to jump, "She's fine, she's at home waiting for Howard, everything is fine," Penny lied to herself, as a pathetic attempt to make them all feel better.

"Honey, no," Leonard spoke slowly, touching his wife's arm, "Bernadette is missing."

Penny tore her arm away, and shook her head in disbelief, trying to organize all of these jumbled thoughts. Everything was perfect and now it was all shitty and ruined, why do things have to get shitty, she thought to herself as she tried not to cry. Then through her pitiful attempt of trying not to sob, she heard her phone buzzing. Penny immediately picked it up, knowing it had to be her friend on the other line.

"Bernadette!" Penny shrieked, waiting to hear the soft voice on the other end.

No, it wasn't Bernadette. It was a nurse, he was calling to tell Penny that she was the third emergency contact on file for a person he was currently treating. The other two contacts had busy phone lines and the nurse seemed quite relieved that she had answered. Penny sighed with the slightest glimmer of hope.

"Please, just tell me her name is Bernadette and I will be there as soon as possible."

"Well, yes it is but…"

"Thanks, be there soon!" Penny cut the nurse off, "Bernadette's in the hospital let's go!" Penny demanded as she pushed the group out of the door. It didn't matter what had happened, how it happened, or why it happened, there was no longer this sense of impending doom, because she had found Bernadette.


	8. The Complex Decision

Howard's heart began to beat faster and faster as Raj sped down the almost empty streets. If his heart arrhythmia didn't kill him, Raj's poor driving skills surely would. However, two other lives meant more to Howard Wolowitz than his own, and those belonged to his loving wife and unborn baby. Was she alright? And how was the baby? What condition were they in? How could Penny have not asked these important questions? Howard loved Penny to death, especially at this very moment, but she could be so absent minded sometimes. It didn't matter, Howard thought to himself, they had found her. He couldn't wait to see his Bernie, hold her, kiss her, protect her, and console all of her fears. As the entrance of the hospital come into view, Raj barely had time to stop the car before Howard jumped out and ran directly to the front desk. He asked for his wife's room number and again took off down the hall, in search of his Bernie.

As he rounded a sharp corner, he spotted her at the end of the hall. Bernadette was sitting upright against the back of the bed, she was wearing a hospital gown and a blanket that covered her legs. Howard could clearly see they were checking her vitals, an IV was in her arm, a clamp on her finger to monitor her heart rate and a simple monitor strapped around her belly to watch the baby's heart rate. Although it was a sight that terrified Howard, he realized it could have so much worse. Bernadette was awake, looking around the room with terrified eyes, she saw him, and Howard ran to her.

"Howie," Bernadette sighed breathlessly as he kissed her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Oh Bernie," he looked at all the machines his wife was hooked too, "What happened? How are you? Is everything…"

"Almost perfect," she smiled giving him an Eskimo kiss, "Don't worry this is all just precaution."

"The baby?" he sighed.

"Better than I am," she laughed, "Apparently, I'm dehydrated and have a slight concussion, even though I was one hundred percent capable of calling an ambulance and telling them what had happened." Howard chuckled at his wife's frustration and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Within the next minute their worried friends filed into the hospital room, just in time to see the perfect scenario unfold. A wave of relief washed over the friend group as Peter reached across the room to his Nee nee. Howard picked him up and placed him on Bernie's lap. The little boy could tell something wasn't right. Peter squeezed her tightly burying his head in her shoulder. Behind the group of friends appeared a tall balding man and a little woman, who pushed through them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rostenkowski," Howard smiled as Bernadette's mother took his place by her bed side.

"How is she?" Mike asked his son-in-law.

"Almost perfect, all precaution," Howard shook his hand.

"My daughter-in-law is back there," an all too familiar cry came from outside the door.

"Ma, its fine we're all in here!" Howard yelled back.

"Oy vey, Howard, I can't fit back there!" she retorted "How is my darling doll?"

"She fine, Ma" Howard yelled again, trying to get her to stop, sensing the annoyance of the hospital staff.

"And my future grandbaby?" she continued to scream.

"Baby's fine too!" Howard yelled one last time to quiet her.

"Baby, what baby?" Mrs. Rostenkowski looked at her daughter in confusion.

"Is that your baby?" Mike asked pointing at Peter.

"Oh, no, Mr. Rostenkowski," Leonard responded timidly, "That's, my son."

"Bernadette, what baby?" he asked again, this time more sternly.

Howard looked to his wife. He had assumed she had told her parents while he was in space. Bernadette sighed and gave Peter back to his father, revealing her small, yet prominent baby bump, under the thin hospital gown.

"Mom, Daddy," Bernadette began, cradling her belly, "you're going to be grandparents."

"Bernadette Maryann, you are telling me I'm going to be a pop pop!" the large man started to cry. Howard placed an arm around his father-in-law as Mr. Rostenkowski patted him on the back. "Damn son, I didn't know you had it in ya."

"Ummm…thank you…sir," Howard replied tentatively, not knowing whether or not it was a compliment.

The doctors told Bernadette that they wanted her to stay the night, just so they could keep a close eye on the baby, knowing her past history. Their friends didn't stay long they had dinner to eat and children to care for. Howard had sent his mother home with Raj so he could keep Bernie to himself. Mrs. Rostenkowski brought back sandwiches and after eating, they too went home to care for the rest of their large family. Finally, the two were alone together. Although, both social and family oriented people, Howard and Bernadette enjoyed the quiet time they spent together the most. They never did anything too exciting, unless it was in the bedroom. However, the couple shared many quiet nights at home watching old silent films and early black and white movies. Tonight was one of Howard's favorites, _Abie's Irish Rose._ He had loved the film since he was a boy and now his life mirrored it almost perfectly. The only exception being he had a little Pollack, instead of an Irish girl. Bernadette looked up at Howard, who was completely engrossed in the movie. She couldn't help but giggle. Howard looked down at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Bernadette grinned, "I love you my Abie Baby!" she kissed him as she pulled out the little gold chain, which held his great grandfather's tiny Star of David.

"I love you too my, Shiksa Goddess!" he responded by nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Howard," she began, this must be serious he thought, she's using my full name, "In what religion are we going to raise our baby?"

This was a serious topic, Howard sighed to himself as he pondered the decision at hand. Of course he wanted Jewish children, but having the baby be Catholic wouldn't kill any…ok would only kill his mother and he couldn't do that to her. However, his father-in-law might kill him if he demanded the bay be Jewish. Also, his wife was going through all of the pain of giving birth to this child so they might as well let it be Catholic. On the other hand, Howard was giving up his job to be a stay at home dad, and doing a lot of the work for the next eighteen years, so the baby should be Jewish. But Catholic, no Jewish, no Catholic, Jewish…his head was spinning in circles and he couldn't gather his thoughts until he just blurted out… "Both!"

"Both!" Bernadette looked at him with serious confusion.

"Ya," Howard smiled, "Why not? Neither of us are hardcore in our religions. I'm a Jew who doesn't keep kosher and you're a Catholic who only goes to mass on Christmas and Easter. We can expose our child to both religions and he or she could stick with both or pick when it's old enough to make decisions on its own! We'll call it Jewlic!"

Bernadette laughed so hard, "Ok, ok Jewlic it is then."

Howard smiled at his little wife, "you're beautiful, you know that, right."

"Howie," she continued to laugh, "What was that for?"

"I promised myself on the day we were married that I would never stop telling you how beautiful you were and that I love you," Howard sighed with a smile, "So I guess I love you."

"Oh Howie, I love you too," Bernadette snaked her arms around his neck, "You know, you're perfect Rocketman."

"No," he flashed that famous Wolowitz grin, "We're perfect, together."


	9. The X Chromosome Paradox

After spending one night in the emergency room, Bernadette was given a clean bill of health and was allowed to go home. It took Bernie almost two weeks to try and convince Howard that she could go places and live her life, without him calling her every hour on the hour, he hadn't caught on quite yet. That afternoon the couple was going over to Penny and Leonard's apartment. According to Leonard, he needed a microbiologist's point of view on an experiment the university had given him. Howard decided to tag along and stay with Penny and grab some parenting training with Peter.

"Hey, Bernadette," Leonard smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Yes I am! I'm so excited to be back in the lab," she replied happily

"Promise you'll be extra cautious around the chemicals and equipment," Howard spoke with a touch of uneasiness in his voice.

"Ok, Howie," Bernadette sighed, she was becoming more agitated with this overly protective behavior, but she knew he meant well. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled giving her a sweet kiss, "Call me when you park the car, and when you get in the building, and…"

"When I leave, and if I go to the bathroom, and if I leave Leonard, and if the car stalls, or if the world suddenly decides to implode! I know, I know, already. Come on Leonard let's go!" Bernadette stormed out, annoyed, followed by a slightly terrified Leonard.

Howard felt a bit silly as he sat next to Penny on the couch.

"She's with child, not a child, Howard," Penny laughed giving him a friendly nudge, "You need to calm down, Hon, we all think so."

"Calm down, calm down!" Howard stood up in frustration, she didn't get it, did she, "Is everyone forgetting that I thought I lost her! That what happened could have been far worse! My wife could have died, my baby could have died, and I would be alone all over again."

"Howard!" Penny grabbed her friend's arm and sat him down, "None of that happened though! Everything is going to be just fine!" she reassured her traumatized friend.

"No, it's not," he began, "I can't get it out of my head. I've had nightmares about losing her every night this week! You don't know how scared I was."

"I don't know how scared you were, I DON'T KNOW HOW SCARRED YOU WERE!" the blonde yelled, "Howard! I was a fucking mess! I couldn't handle the fact that we could have lost her! Ask Leonard, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't get that day out of my head!" Penny began to tear up. Howard pulled his friend into a tight embrace and sat her down next to him. "I wouldn't be able to cope if I lost Bernadette and your little girl."

Howard's head shot up, "Wait, little girl? Did Bernie tell you we were having a girl? We promised that…"

"No, No!" Penny cut him off, "I hope you have a girl, I really want you to have a little girl."

"Why?" Howard asked tentatively.

"Well, if you tell Leonard, I'll kill you," Penny threatened, "We're having a girl, and if there is a little version of me in this world, I want her to have a little Bernadette to be her best friend, just like she's my best friend."

"I didn't know Bernie was your best friend," Howard smiled.

"Howard, when I introduced you to her, she was just a cute girl I knew from work. I never expected your relationship to go past the blind date. I definitely did not see you guys ever staying together after you thought it would be smart to propose after three dates. Then you survived past that first break up, and then you guys got married. I guess I never thought my friendship with Bernadette would go past coworkers, especially after having a date with you. But, then, you changed to be with her, and somewhere along the line, we became closer. She makes me a better person too, Howard. If you guys didn't set such an amazing example for marriage and how to work through conflict for love, I know I wouldn't be in this position, I wouldn't have tried to make it work when things got tough. I guess that's why she's my best friend." Penny finished with a glisten in her eyes, "And if you tell Amy, I'll…no…she'll probably kill you."

"Why haven't you ever told Bernie all this?" Howard asked with a smile, knowing what she said would mean as much to his wife as it did to him.

"Oh, she'd probably think it's stupid!" Penny reached for a tissue.

"I don't think it's stupid at all!" Bernadette stood in the doorway with crocodile tears streaming down her cheeks. Penny ran towards her best friend and together they cried and hugged.

"Why are you here?" Penny said through tears, "Aren't you supposed to be with Leonard?"

"I forgot my purse!" Bernadette sniffled.

"How long were you standing there?" Penny asked.

"Long enough to know our friendship is mutual!" fresh tears sprung to both of their eyes.

Leonard didn't get much work done that day. After they were finished crying, Penny and Bernadette went shopping for new maternity clothes, since Bernadette didn't have any. That night, Howard and Bernie got in to bed, kissed, and set off for a restful night's sleep.

"Howie," Bernadette whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Ya sweetie, I am," he rolled over to face her.

"Do you think Penny's right? Do you think it's a girl?" Bernadette mused while staring dreamily at the ceiling.

Howard too tried to imagine what his wife was picturing, but he just began to feel uncomfortable, "I don't know…I don't think I'd be very good with a girl."

"What are you talking about?" her head snapped over to look at him, "You would be amazing with a little girl Howard!"

"I don't know how to do girl stuff, I only know how to do boy stuff," he explained with general concern.

"Like what?" Bernadette laughed, "Throw a ball, play sports."

"Ok... nerdy boy stuff," Howard gave in to her hurtfully true comment.

"Howie," she began, "Don't worry about not knowing "girl stuff", that's what she's got me for. If we have a daughter, Howard, you're going to be her protector, her first dance partner, he number one man, her whole world. I know being a king isn't as fun as being a super hero, but it sure is special to be king of your daughter's heart."

"Bernie…that…that was beautiful" Howard stuttered, completely stunned, "How do you know this?"

Bernadette smiled, "It's a firsthand experience when you're daddy's little girl! Now, let's put this baby to bed."

"Sounds fantastic," he kissed his wife as he rubbed her belly and settled back into bed, but Howard couldn't sleep, "Hey Bernie?"

"Hmmm," she sleepily mumbled.

"If we have a daughter can I scare the shit out of all of her boyfriends, like your dad scares me?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course you can honey," Bernadette yawned.

"Excellent," Howard sighed as he stretched his arms. Maybe he could do the daughter thing after all.


	10. The Intoxicated Affair

Time seemed to be moving so quickly and it was becoming more real for the set of first time parents, that baby Wolowitz would be making his or her arrival in the near future. Howard couldn't believe his wife was already six months pregnant, she didn't look it. However, Bernie's belly was beautiful and the further this pregnancy progressed the more she glowed, well at least in Howard's eyes. That morning he found her relaxing on the couch using her bump as a kickstand for the iPad.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Howard pestered his wife with a little kid voice.

"Lookin up nursery ideas," she smiled using a similar voice.

"Hmmm," he replied, kneeling behind her and looking at the pictures, "Do you want to start that today?"

"Today? Really? Howie, we haven't bought or registered for anything!" Bernadette looked at her husband with an anxious gaze, "I just have no idea where to start!"

"Well, let's just go back to the extra bedroom and see if we get any flashes of genius or inspiration!" Howard grabbed his wife's hands.

"But Howie," she said as she struggled to get off the couch, "that room gives me heart palpitations."

The couple walked back to the little room they were currently using for junk. Howard led Bernie inside and flipped on the light, revealing a junk free, completely redone nursery. Bernadette's eyes widened as she looked over the room. It was turquoise, with gray accents, perfect for either gender. Over the dark wood crib hung a stuffed elephant mobile, which matched the bedding, curtains, and rug. In the other corner was a beautiful soft, gray glider, next to a matching dark wood dresser. She wandered into the area, touching every item in the precious little bedroom.

"Surprise," Howard smiled while leaning in the doorway, "I looked at the wish list you made, and the most reoccurring theme seemed to be elephants, so I hope that I didn't mess up any…"

"Stop," she cut him off, "it's perfect, absolutely perfect. When did you have time to do this?"

"Last weekend when you went out of town to visit your sister and you told me to clear out my junk. I thought I would do you one better, you know, since I'm not always the most grown up person," he smiled proudly at her.

"Howie, it's beautiful, I love it. It just makes me feel so prepared and ready! It just makes it all seems more real!" Bernadette rambled as she attempted to wrap her mind around what Howard had done.

"I wanted you to stop worrying," he began "this is happening, Bernie, it's really happening!" Howard had the giddiest smile on his face as he placed his hands on her belly puling her closer, giving her a passionate kiss. Then suddenly, Bernadette stepped back with a shocked look on her face.

"Howie, did you feel that?" she asked, eyes full of bewilderment.

"Was that the..." he too was amazed, as Bernie nodded in affirmation, "Hi little baby," Howard knelt before her, hands placed steadily around her tummy, their little baby kicked again, "It's mommy and daddy, sweet one," another kick.

"We love you…so much!" Bernadette spoke, jumping a bit every time the little person moved. "We can't wait to meet you, and bring you home to your beautiful new room."

"So many people are waiting for you to come out so they can meet you, but no rush, you've got three months!" Howard said as he got up, still securely holding on to his wife's belly. He looked into her eyes, "So real!"

Bernadette brought his face to her and kissed him. They were so close, Howard swore he could feel the little life jumping around inside his soul mate.

That evening they were going to meet up at Raj and Layla's house for dinner. Bernadette and Howard decided to go over early to help prepare the meal. Poor Layla was about ready to burst, she was already three days overdue. When Bernie arrived, the normally tidy home was in shambles and her friend looked at her with eyes of desperation, as two naked little boys ran past her, followed by a frustrated Raj.

"Please, save me, get them away from me and get her out of me!" she was annoyed and exhausted.

"Layla, Honey," Bernadette began calmly, "Why don't we take a breath, send all the boys out tonight and we have a girls' night and order a pizza. I'm going to take the boys to my parents ok?" Layla nodded vigorously, seeing a possible light at the end of the tunnel.

As soon as Bernadette returned it was time for the husbands to leave. Howard gave Bernie a kiss and felt their little baby kick one more time before venturing out on their last guys night before the births of the babies. They made their first stop at the comic book store. Stuart was at the counter aimlessly looking around the empty store.

"Haven't see you all in a while," he muttered.

"We've been a little busy," Leonard said hesitantly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"What have you been doing that's kept you all so busy?"

"We've all started families," Howard, like Leonard, responded with some hesitance.

"Oh, well congratulations…" Stuart sighed with the realization that they would soon be giving up all of their comic time for family time.

"Would you …uhhh…like to come grab a drink with us?" Raj asked, "you could just close up early."

"What!?" Sheldon looked at his friend, horrified, "he can't close early, what if I want to come back?"

"Then I'll let you in..." Stuart looked at Sheldon blankly.

"Oooh, after hours, rebellious," Sheldon thought for a moment, "Nope, no, I can't do that!"

It didn't matter what Sheldon said, then men still closed up shop and left to get drinks. Howard, feeling more grown up and responsible than usual, decide to be the designated driver, but still shared one drink at the beginning of the evening. Sheldon obviously did not want to drink due to his upset attitude form the comic book store closing early. Leonard didn't have much to drink, he was enjoying the evening looking at Howard's handiwork and talking with him about doing their second child's nursery as a surprise for Penny. However, Raj and Stuart had more than just a good time hanging out together, they hadn't been able to see each other as much since Raj was so busy with Layla and the kids. The guys thought nothing of their drunk friends until Howard's phone began to ring.

"Hello little momma," Howard sang happily.

"Hi Howie, don't panic, we are on our way to the hospital, Layla's in labor, so you need to get Raj and meet us there," his wife said calmly, as he could hear Layla's pain screams in the background. He looked over to his friend, who was currently spinning on a bar stool, 'racing' Stuart.

"We might have a problem with that…" Howard spoke timidly.

"Howard, what's wrong?" he could hear Layla moaning in the background becoming louder.

"Bernie, Raj is drunk," Howard spoke honestly with fear that all of his favorite hormonal women might kill him.

"He's what?!" the little woman on the other line screamed, "Howard Joel Wolowitz, I am very disappointed in you! You get him here at all costs and make sure he is sober!" she clicked the phone off.

"Hey Raj," Howard screamed from across the bar, "You're going to be a dad, Layla's in labor!" Raj turned to face his best friend and promptly fainted. This was going to take a lot of effort.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, the girls were trying their best to stand in Raj's place and comfort their friend.

"Where is Rajesh," Layla groaned in discomfort.

"He'll be here soon," Bernadette cooed as Penny placed a cool rag against her forehead and Amy timed contractions, "I made sure Howard would get him here!"

"Start breathing…now!" Amy interjected. Layla squeezed hers and Bernadette's hands and penny massaged her shoulders. The doctor came into examine her right after.

"Alright Mrs. Koothrappali, you are now able to receive an epidural, if you would like one," he smiled

"Yes, yes, BRING IT NOW!" the normally calm woman screamed

"You've got this," Penny smiled.

"Where is he" she turned to Bernadette "He promised I wouldn't be alone this time. He promised he'd do better than my ex."

Then as if on cue, Howard burst through the door with a tipsy Raj trailing behind him carrying a Starbucks coffee.

"Rajesh Koothrappali, are you drunk?" Layla screamed.

"Layla Koothrappali," he screamed back, "If I say yes, will you be mad?"

"Yes!" she looked back at him with a distraught expression.

"Dude," he turned to Howard, "you said she wouldn't be mad!"

"Raj," Bernadette scolded, "Get your tiny Indian tushie over here and hold your wife's hand, so you can support her! Now is not the time to be childish!"

Raj's face fell in terrified horror, he pushed Howard in front of him as Bernadette yelled. He did not want to go by her. She stamped her little foot and pointed to the ground, "March Mister!" she scolded again, and he slowly walked towards her, sobering up every step of the way.

"Layla, I am really sorry, I love you," he said pulling her hair in a ponytail.

"It's alright Raj, I love you too," she sighed, knowing it would be easier to just discuss this later. Their friends left to wait in the lobby, as they exited past the doctor.

"One down, three to go" He laughed turning towards them, "Who's next?"

The girls laughed along with him, rolling their eyes. However, little did they know, this was only the beginning of the rest of their lives.


	11. The Y Chromosome Fascination

After waiting a few hours, Penny, Leonard, and Amy decided to take Peter and Sheldon home and get them into bed. Howard and Bernadette stayed to watch over Raj and Layla's boys after Bernie's parents dropped them off. The boys played in the waiting room for a while and Howard went out and bought them Happy Meals. After eating, he and four year old Aadi played cars on the floor, while two year old Lukesh slept in Bernadette's arms. A nurse walked into the lobby and came over to the boys and smiled.

"Congratulations boys, you've got a little sister, your parents wanted me to come out and get you so you can meet her!"

Aadi jumped up and took Howard's hand, almost dragging him in pure excitement. Bernie carried a sleepy Lukesh in her arms, trying to wake him before they saw his parents. They entered the room and saw Layla holding, eight pound, three ounce, Ravali Priya Koothrappali, born November 21, at 1:37 am. The oldest boy jumped into his father's arms to get a better look at his swaddled sister. Lukesh looked down at her shyly, although he wasn't Raj's biological son, he sure did share many similar traits.

"She's beautiful, buddy," Howard patted Raj on the back.

"Thanks dude," he replied, his eyes darting from person to person in his perfect family.

"How are you feeling?" Bernadette asked laying a hand on Layla's shoulder.

"I am truly at a loss for words," she smiled, "She's finally here! I got my girl!"

"Speaking of which," Raj began, "I don't care what Penny says, you are having a son! You have to have a son!"

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Howard asked reluctantly.

"Because who else am I going to allow my precious little girl to marry!" Raj smiled playfully, punching Howard in the arm.

"You're going to let your daughter marry a pasty white boy," Bernadette laughed.

"Of course," Layla giggled, "just as long as he's your pasty white boy."

"Oh wow," Howard sighed, "Our Jewish-Catholic son marrying your Hindu daughter, their children would be so confused!" The entire room burst into a fit of laughter.

That night Howard and Bernadette took the boys back to their apartment until Layla's parents could pick them up after their flight got in the next morning. On the drive home, Howard couldn't help but look back at the two boys, snuggled in their car seats. Aadi fell asleep cuddling his Aquaman action figure as Lukesh had a death grip on his stuffed Ewok, the first gifts Raj gave them, when he began dating their mother. Howard couldn't help but imagine that if he had a son, that he wouldn't be much different.

Although for the past few weeks, Howard had been mesmerized with the idea of having a daughter, he could not stop thinking about how wonderful it would be to have a son. His mother had been telling them for weeks that she could tell it was going to be a boy. Howard believed this was only because she wanted another little boy to run around her home and bring life to it, just as he did. Howard also couldn't get over how adorable Bernadette looked holding Lukesh and Peter, and how they clung to her as if she were their own mother.

He looked at his wife, cradling her belly, looking out the widow, probably day dreaming. Howard imagined her holding their son, he had dark hair just like him. He then pictured the pint sized version of himself holding both of their hands as they swung him between their arms, like his parents used to do, when he was little. Howard could see him wearing his own miniature dickey, playing in his outer space room, with action figures and Lego creations. He saw his son having nightmares and crawling into bed, asking him to make them go away, and ending up sleeping between Bernie and him for the rest of the night. His son would win science fairs, build inventions with him, and think he was a hero because he was simply his dad. Ma, oh Ma, his son's Bubbee, she would cry because of how much her grandson reminded her of her only son. Finally, like his father, he would be a momma's boy, he would love Bernie more than any woman in the world, until he found a wife, then he would love them equally.

Instinctively, Howard entered into the parking garage and pulled into his spot. As he exited the car he turned to his wife and smiled.

"What if we have a boy?" Howard asked unbuckling Aadi from his car seat.

"Hmm…" Bernie pondered with a grin, "I wouldn't mind having a little Howie running around the house," she held Lukesh close as he snuggled on her shoulder.

"Little Howie sure will have a fantastic mommy, much nicer and less crazy than Big Howie's mommy!" He winked.

"You can't say that" she giggled, "you don't know what kind of mother I'll become, especially I have a son!"

"True," he chuckled, "but I do know one thing for sure."

"What's that?" she asked.

Howard smirked, "We look excellent with little ones in our arms."

"We do, don't we!" Bernadette kissed Howard's cheek as they ascended the stairs.


	12. The Push Present Paradox

A few weeks after the birth of baby Ravali, was Bernie's baby shower. Her mother and Mrs. Wolowitz had been planning it since the moment they discovered Bernadette was pregnant. However, it took the women quite a while to agree on the details, but was thing was sure, no boys allowed! Howard was a bit disappointed that he could attend his own baby shower, but then again, what could he do about it. That morning Bernadette walked out of the closet with a look of frustration plastered on her face. She was wearing one of the new dresses she had bought with Penny, it was black and floral.

"What's wrong?" Howard asked his wife.

"None of my clothes fit. I finally had to break out the maternity dresses," Bernadette sighed.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"It means I'm getting fat!" she whined.

"Bernadette, you are nowhere near fat," Howard placed a kiss on her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her, "You are so beautiful!"

"No Howard, I just look fat, and not only that but my back is killing me, my feet are swollen, and I've already had to buy new bras twice in the past six and a half month…" she stated as Howard spaced off watching his wife's breasts as she moved with her speech. Damn they looked good, but then again, did they ever look bad. 'I could fix that bra issue,' he smirked to himself, 'I'll just take it off'…No Howard, he internally smacked himself, she's pregnant, the last thing she wants to do is have sex with you! He slowly zoned back in, "…I'm always peeing, now none of my clothes fit, and worst of all, and this sounds so awful coming from a soon to be mother, but I have been super…in the mood…and apparently I'm too unattractive for you to even try and have sex with me…"

"Wait," Howard stopped her, "You want to have sex, am I hearing this correctly."

"Yes, I've been dropping hints for the past two months!" Bernie sighed in exasperation.

"When does your baby shower start?" he asked, his eyes again locked on her breasts.

"In an hour or so, why do you…" Howard cut her off, pressing her against the wall giving her a passionate kiss, "…what are you doing?" she pulled away.

"Babe," Howard began, holding her face in his hands, "I can't fix all of your pregnancy problems, and if I'm being completely honest, I didn't listen to half of the issues you were saying. But I heard boobs and sex, and I know I can fix those!" he again began kissing her, slowly unzipping her dress.

"Are you sure you're ok with this Howie?" You aren't uncomfortable with it?" she pulled away again.

"Bernadette," he began, "Like I've said a million times before, I am a horny engineer. I never joke about sex or math. Now, my lady, are we going to have sex, or are we going to have sex?"

"Hmm…" Bernadette pondered in a teasing fashion, "I'm going to go with, have sex!"

"Excellent choice, beautiful, may I escort you to the bed?" he asked as Bernadette giggled.

After a couple of triumphant adventures in love making, Bernadette decided that she should probably finish getting ready. By the time she was done, she realized she would be half an hour late to her own party. The entire way they giggled and blushed, like teenagers who had done something completely taboo. As he dropped her off at the entrance of her childhood home, she pulled him into yet another passionate kiss.

"Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz," Howard scolded, "You have a party to attend!" Bernadette pulled away looking slightly embarrassed that her libido had gotten the best of her. "But maybe we can go again after I come and pick you up, but only if you're up for it," he smiled

"Oh, I'm up for it!" she nodded vigorously, taking Howard by surprise once again, "I love you, Howie!"

"I love you too," he opened her car door and helped her walk to the porch before driving away. Bernadette rang the doorbell and went inside, to only find her mother running around like a chicken with her head cut off.

"Where have you been?" she asked, noticing her daughter, "Everyone is already here!"

"Sorry, I got…a little side tracked…" she lied through her teeth.

"Bernadette," her mother reprimanded, "What have I always told you about tardiness!"

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad," Mrs. Wolowitz yelled from the other room, "It's her party it starts when she gets here!" Mrs. Rostenkowski huffed off, visibly frustrated.

"You little lying slut!" Penny laughed as she poked Bernadette in the arm with one hand and holding a plate of food in the other, "I know what you were going and don't try to play innocent. I can recognize that 'I just had sex' smile from a mile away!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Bernadette gave Penny a little wink as she walked away to help her mother.

As the baby shower took full swing, Howard made his way to Sheldon's apartment. He couldn't help but leave the smug smirk he had on his face.

"Hola, Nerdmigos!" he contently sigh, walking in, and sitting in the closest chair.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Leonard asked, pulling a water bottle from the fridge.

"Ehhh, nothing," Howard smirked.

"I know that look far to well. You had sex, didn't you!" Raj exclaimed.

"Ya," Howard nodded excitedly with a wink, "Three times!"

"You lucky bastard," Leonard mumbled, "Penny won't let me touch her with a ten foot pole."

"That's how I thought Bernie would be too," Howard began, "But, no, apparently since her hormones are all crazy and raging, she just wants to have a lot of sex, all the time!"

"Enjoy it dude," Raj sighed, "Once the kid arrives, there not time for that anymore. You have to watch them constantly, they get into everything!" as if on cue, Aadi walked out of Sheldon's bedroom carrying a set of large black goggles. "Aadi Koothrappali, those are not yours bring them here this instant, young man! Do you guys see what I mean?"

"Oh drat!" Sheldon pouted, "Raj, your son has opened my gift to Amy!"

"Night vision goggles. Why are you giving Amy night vision goggles?" Howard asked, removing them from Aadi's hands.

"Oh simple minded, Ph.D. lacking, Howard," Sheldon began, "in today's world it is customary to give a woman a gift for delivering your offspring, it is called a push gift or a push present."

"Again, I say, night vision goggles." Howard looked skeptically at the genius in front of him.

"Well, but of course! They are the most functional present for a new mother," Sheldon sounded like a television infomercial.

"Why?" Leonard sighed, "I know I'm going to regret asking this, I just know it."

"It's simple, must I explain everything to you," Sheldon condescended, "My offspring will be up in the wee hours of the night. The night is when I sleep and become rested for the day's work. I must sleep in total darkness to benefit from my full eight hours of REM sleep. I bought Amy the night vision goggles so she does not have to turn on the light to disturb me, when they begin to wail. Plus, they are oodles of fun and look super nifty!"

"Wouldn't you want to help Amy with the…you know, I'm not going to fight this battle," Leonard rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I got Layla a puppy for her push present," Raj smiled.

"A what?" Howard looked at his friend as Leonard choked on his water.

"That is the worst gift ever," Sheldon stated.

"It is not," Raj argued, "Guy's back me up here!"

"I think we're going to stick with Dr. Selfish-Night Goggles on this one," Leonard nodded.

"You guys suck," Raj spat.

"I got Penny a charm bracelet," Leonard smiled proudly, "One of the nice ones form Tiffany's! She has a blue rattle and Peter's birthstone currently, and I'll probably do the same for this baby!"

"Oh that's a good one! I see her wearing that all the time!" Howard nodded in affirmation.

"Do you have any idea of what you're going to get Bernadette?" Leonard asked.

"Actually," Howard smiled, "I've already got it!"

"Oh what is it?" Raj suddenly became interested in what his friend could pull off, knowing his awful gift giving history.

"Well," Howard began as he pulled a small velvet box from his coat pocket, "I really skimped on the engagement ring, so I thought I would give her something a bit nicer this time around, especially since this is going to be a lot more work!" He opened the box to produce a gorgeous brilliant cut garnet ring with little diamonds surrounding the jewel and then down on to the band. "The garnet was from a broach my Zayde bought for my Bubbee-Great after they fled Poland during the Holocaust."

His friends were awestruck by their friend's meaningful gift. It was probably the most romantic thing Howard Wolowitz had ever done.

"You suck, you know that, right?" Raj said folding his arms.

"Howard, the ring is perfect, don't listen to Raj, he's just mad that his puppy present was a total disaster," Leonard laughed.

"I can hardly see how it's perfect," Sheldon sighed, "The Wolowitz spawn will be born in February, and the garnet is the traditional birthstone of people born in January, so you're wrong."

"Yes Sheldon," Howard gritted his teeth, "The first thing my great grandfather was thinking when he bought the broach was the month of his future great great grandchild's birth and not, his beautiful wife!"

"Sheldon, its fine!" Leonard shook his head, "When are you going to give it to her?"

"Today, at the baby shower," Howard smiled.

While the men continued to converse their wives munched on party foods and played traditional baby shower games. Layla placed a bow n Ravali's head and handed her to Bernadette with a note that read 'free practice', the room burst into laughter. Bernie had a smile playing on her face, she was surrounded by her family and friends. She couldn't believe that she had once thought she didn't want this. She was never without support and now knew this was the perfect time for a baby. Bernadette sat in a comfortable arm chair and began to open presents. She received all the necessary items needed to care for her little bundle of joy, as well as some adorable, gender neutral, outfits.

"I wish you would just find out what you are having," her sister spoke up, "I could buy you cuter clothes!"

"She's having a girl! Penny shouted across the room, placing a hand on her friend's belly.

"I'd have to disagree," Layla chimed in, "I think they're having a boy, and I've got Mrs. Wolowitz on my side!"

"The little Indian girl is right!" Howard's mother laughed.

"I'd have to agree with her too," Mrs. Rostenkowski smiled, "It just feels like a boy!"

"On the contrary," Amy spoke up, "I agree with my bestie, although not very probable, I am to agree with her even if she is incorrect!"

"Thank you Amy! Team Girl!" Penny shouted.

"Jeez," Howard's voice rang from the front door, "If you all don't stop, the baby will get confused and come out as both!" he laughed.

"Get out!" Penny yelled, shoving a chip in her mouth, "Girls only!"

"I know, I know, I'm leaving but, I just wanted to drop this off, "Howard handed Bernadette a small gift bag. She opened it, producing the small velvet box. Her eyes widened as she tipped the lid to only reveal that it was empty.

"Howie, its…" he was on one knee, he gripped her hand between his, "oh...goodness."

"Bernadette, I know I'm not the most attractive, romantic, or mature man in the world, and I can be a bit cheap, but we've been together for five years and there hasn't been a second of it where I wasn't crazy about you. This wasn't always your dream, and I know I pestered you to no end on this very subject, but I know that there is no better time than right now. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is Bernie, will you continue to be the best wife and mommy to our baby, for the rest of our lives, so I can never wake up from this dream." Howard smiled and slipped the ring on to her right hand, as Bernadette nodded with tears in her eyes, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Howard, that was beautiful," Layla gushed.

"Ya, ya, ya, the words were nice and all but that ring is what's beautiful!" Amy grabbed Bernadette's hand, inspecting the jewel.

"Awe, how sweet," Penny giggled, "He's trying to make up for all his crappy anniversary gifts!"

"Well, he sure did a great job," Bernadette sighed sweetly, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek, holding tightly to his arm.

Howard's eyes fell upon his wife as she proudly showed off her new ring friends and family members. Bernadette's eyes still sparkled the same way they did when he first met her. Although the start of their relationship was rocky, they remained strong and pushed through the struggles life brought. She was his partner in crime, the only person he wanted to wake up to in the morning, and now the mother of his child. Howard laughed remembering how he asked Penny to describe the future mother of his children, the very night they were set up. He had no clue that the small woman in the magenta sweater, who didn't even laugh at his jokes, would actually fill that role. However, from the moment Howard saw Bernadette, he couldn't have imagined anyone else being "The Future Mrs. Wolowitz." Now, five years later, after many more trials, they still stood together, more in love with each other than ever before. Another chuckled rose in Howard's throat, who would have thought Wolowizard would be married to a princess.


	13. The Naming Debacle

It was the first week of December and the friends had gathered at Howard and Bernadette's for a relaxing evening. The girls admired Howard's craftsmanship in the nursery, as they helped Bernie put away freshly washed, by the laundry expert himself, baby clothing. The men were in the living room trying to teach the three young boys how to use the Xbox controller, in sad attempt to hide the fact that they were actually playing themselves. When the pizza final arrived they friends dispersed, all remaining in the main living area.

"Big News! "Amy shouted, startling…everyone, "After months of debate, Sheldon and I have finally come to a decision on what to name our off spring."

"Although, they are still subject to change," Sheldon muttered.

"Well," Leonard smiled, "Let's hear them."

"I allowed Sheldon to choose the name for the female twin. I, myself, am not too secure with it, but it is growing on me, and is the only name we could agree on that Sheldon felt was suitable. So I believe as the name giver, he should tell the group." Amy turned to her partner.

"Brace yourself," Howard whispered to Bernadette as she let out a tiny giggle.

"Perrin Farrah Cooper," Sheldon sighed looking dreamily off into the distance.

"Perrin, like from Star Trek?" Raj questioned.

"Well of course, Amy shot down, Lois Lane, Harley Quinn, and Princess Leia, what else was I supposed to name her?" he shot a glare at Amy, while the rest of the group sat in confusion.

"Ok," Bernadette smiled, trying to be kind, "How about the boy twin?" she asked, hoping his name would be better than his sister's name.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper 2," she smiled from ear to ear.

"Don't you mean, the second, or perhaps junior," Layla asked with skepticism.

"No, just 2, similar to 2.0, only shorter," Amy explained, "I couldn't think of a more perfect name for him, than that of his fathers!"

"Isn't she just a hoot and a half?" Sheldon laughed, smiling at her, as the rest of the group looked on in awkwardness.

"You know, that's bad luck in my religion," Howard said while taking a bite of his pizza, "We only name our children after people who have already passed on!"

"I didn't know that," Leonard said with a hint of curiosity.

"We don't pick random names either," he added.

"Is that bad luck too?" Penny exclaimed as Howard nodded, "Dang, that's going to be tough!"

"It's a really sweet tradition though," Bernadette smiled proudly at her knowledge of her husband's religion, "it's so when the child asks about the name, the parents are able to tell them of the story of who they are named after, and can carry on that person's legacy. Howie is named after his Zayde, the one who originally purchased the garnet in my ring."

"How difficult is it for you to find names you like?" Layla sked as a follow up to Penny's exclamation.

"Well…it's not that difficult…" Bernadette replied quietly.

"How many do you have picked out?" Amy cut her off.

The couple looked at each other with nervous expressions and turned back to their friends, and in unison said, "None."

"We just can't find one that fits yet," Howard shrugged, "Until then, baby Wolowitz will do just fine," he patted his wife's tummy.

"Baby Rostenkowski-Wolowitz," Bernadette smiled with annoyed eyes, kindly correcting him.

"Uhh, you are still on this!" Howard sighed in exasperation, removing his hand.

"Yes, it involves my last name for our baby, of course I'm still 'on this,'" she spat.

"Did we miss something here?" Leonard asked.

"Yes," Howard fake smiled through his teeth, "Bernadette is insisting that we hyphenate the baby's last name!"

"So," Layla responded, "She's the one pushing it out of her!"

"Thank you Layla," Bernadette smirked at Howard, as if to say 'Haha, I'm right.'

"Ya, but think about growing up with a long ass last name like Rostenkowski-Wolowitz," Penny added, "Even without the first name that would never fit on a name tag!"

"Thank you Penny," Howard looked to his wife, "See someone understands my points, and actually agrees with me!"

"I'd go with just Rostenkowski," Penny stated, "It's harder to make fun of!"

"Hey, wait what?..." Howard began.

"Don't do that to poor Howard!" Amy interrupted, "His masculinity is already severely threatened by Bernadette's bread winning ability, and his speculated homosexual relationship with Rajesh!"

"Thank you Am…wait what?" Howard said again.

"It's really not that big a deal Howard," Leonard sighed, "Lots of kids have two hyphenated last names."

"Ya, a majority of kids with divorced parents," Howard tried to argue another point.

"This kid's parents will end up divorced if we can't even decide on a last name!" Bernadette yelled angrily, standing and pointing at her belly.

"Well, then I guess you'll get what want after all!" Howard folded his arms and turned away from Bernie, clearly annoyed.

The room went silent as they watched Bernadette slide back into her seat, her eyes never leaving the back of Howard's head. He wouldn't move. The others ate awkwardly, never making direct eye contact with either one of them, knowing they were partially to blame. Raj looked between the two of them, they hadn't fought like this in a long time, sure it was normal for the two of them to have a spat or two, but not to this extent. He watched as Howard's face softened, he wasn't angry with Bernadette, he was angry at himself for bring up the topic in the first place. Before Howard could even turn around to apologize, a muffled sob broke the silence behind him. It was obviously Bernadette, her face turned away from the others, not wanting them to see her cry, trying her hardest not to make a sound. Howard stood, taking her hand.

"Want to go to our bedroom and talk?" she tore her hand away and without a word left the room, "Just give us a second," he explained to his friends.

By the time Howard had reached the bedroom, Bernie was curled on the bed, facing away from him. Being the good husband he tried so hard to be, he too joined her. Howard tenderly placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and began crying again. He then pushed himself up against the headboard and watched helplessly, he didn't know what to do or what to say, without making the situation worse.

With little tears forming in his own eyes, Howard finally whispered, "I know this sounds selfish, but can you please stop, I can't handle it when you're like this, I feel so useless."

His wife's tear stained face turn to look at him, "You're not useless, you're perfect, ever since I told you about our baby, you've been the most wonderfully supportive, helpful, caring, husband in the entire universe. Then what do I do, ruin it by threatening to divorce you because we couldn't agree on a last name. You're so stable, I'm just crazy. I told you I wouldn't be a good mother!" She sat up against the headboard, looking him in the eyes.

Howard brought her into his arms, this time she didn't object, "Bernie," he sighed, "you're the one who's pregnant, you're the one who gets to be crazy! It's completely justifiable with all the change going on in your body! That's why I have to be the stable one because if were both crazy…well, all hell would break loose and nuclear war would start in this apartment! This argument, has nothing to do with you being a good mommy or not, I promise. I'd be concerned about your parenting if you weren't freaking out about having our first baby!"

"There you go again," She giggled through her tears, "being all understanding and normal!

"That's my job, baby!" he kissed her forehead, "I already had my chance to be crazy, but you told me if I wanted a baby so badly I'd have to buckled down and start acting more mature. So I did. If you need a moment to be immature and crazy, that's ok, you've put up with more than enough of my insane, stupid, childish, moments. And remember, when I married you, I married all of your crazies, discovered and undiscovered. Just like you married be despite my mother! Soon enough, we won't even have a chance to be crazy, because that'll be the kid's job and we'll have to be the sane ones for eighteen years! Howa crazy is that?"

Bernadette laughed, "I love you, Howie!"

"I love you too, little lady. How about we go back out there and finish the evening," Howard kissed her.

"I would like nothing more," Bernie smirked, taking his hand as the two walked out into the living room together.

_**A/N: Hey all, I don't normally write notes but I just wanted to inform you that on my page I have a poll going to see what my readers think Howard and Bernie's baby will be. This will not determine the actual sex of the baby, I just want to see if any of you are thinking the same way I am! So for my amusement please vote away!**_


	14. The Christmas Decision

After the previous night's dinner fiasco, the girls decided to have a day to themselves. It was no secret that Penny was becoming more uncomfortable at this point in her pregnancy. However, when Bernadette called her that morning, there was a distinct sadness in her friend's voice. Bernie decided that it would be best to pay a visit to Penny at her home. As the three friends entered the apartment, they found her sprawled upon the couch, crying and eating ice cream.

"Bestie!" Amy jumped in first, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she sniffled, "I promise, it's just stupid."

"Nothing? Really, nothing surely doesn't make people cry like this!" Layla replied, taking Ravali out of her car seat.

"It's my mom," Penny sighed, "she's not going to be able to come in after the baby is born. I just really needed her here!"

"Why isn't she coming?" Bernadette asked.

"She and my dad are leaving the day after Christmas for this stupid second honeymoon thing, it's been apparently it's planned for months!" Penny threw her hands in protest.

"It's ok Bestie, we're all here for you!" Amy tried to console the blonde as the others nodded.

"You know what I really want?" Penny sighed as her friends watched her intently not knowing the answer, "I want to go home to Nebraska for Christmas."

"Penny, you can't fly, you're due at the beginning of next month!" Layla exclaimed.

"Doesn't mean I can't drive!" Penny argued.

"But what about Christmas here?" Bernadette asked.

"Well, I was thinking of surprising Sheldon with an impromptu trip to Texas!" Amy chimed in.

"Raj and I thought about taking the kids to a hotel room to look over all the lights!" Layla added.

"Wait, wait, wait," Bernadette backpedaled, "You guys just can't leave me here to have Hanukkah with Howard's mother and Christmas with my parents, I'll shoot myself!"

"That's just it," Penny smiled, "I want you all to come with me! Christmas back home is so magical. There is snow everywhere and it covers the trees. My mom makes cookies and we all surround the tree and open presents with everyone around us!"

"I don't know," Amy looked concerned, "Sheldon doesn't travel well, and the only way I was going to get him to go to Texas was to see his MeMaw. Oh and to take the train!"

"We can take the train!" Penny clapped her hands.

Before anyone else could think of another conflict, Bernadette yelled, "I'm in! Anything is better than the holidays with my family! I'm sure Howie feels the same!"

"Howard and Rajesh haven't spent a holiday apart since Raj has been in America. I can't separate them, I guess we're in too," Layla laughed.

"Peer pressure…" Amy looked panicked, "This is what my mother warned me about! Alright, I'm in too!"

"This is so great!" Penny sighed, "I've picked out a house we could stay in for the weekend and everything!" She pulled up the photos on her laptop as her friends crowded around her.

Later that evening they sat their husbands' down and handed each one of them a packet entitled, "Christmas Extravaganza", Penny thought the it needed so pizazz to draw them in and be more accepting of the idea. Before the girls even had a chance to begin their speech, Sheldon interrupted.

"There is no way I am going to Nebraska!"

"Nebraska," Leonard flipped through the packet, "Penny are you insane, I am not allowing you to travel! You are due at the beginning of January!"

"What's even in Nebraska?" Raj asked, shaking the packet almost as if the answer would fall out.

"Wait, taking this train ride is going to conflict with Ma's Hanukkah celebration! You know how angry she'll be if we miss that!" Howard stated.

The room burst into utter chaos, with each husband shouting about more concerns they had with the possible trip. Each one of them being cut off by another. Their wives couldn't spit out answers fast enough to appease the cranky men. Aggravation bubbled in Bernadette's head as the protesting continued, reminding her of the craziness of her siblings. A loud whistle stopped the friends as they turned to look at the tiny woman, standing with her fists clenched.

"Sit!" she demanded, they all listened, and "First, Sheldon we are taking the train for you. So you can shut up and be happy. You are either going to have Christmas with us in Nebraska or in Texas with your mother, take your pick! Keep in mind she will make you go to church!"

"Well, Nebraska it is then," He mumbled.

"Second, Leonard stop being over protective, we all saw where that got Howard. Also, I'm one hundred percent sure Penny is going to do whatever she wants to and you can't stop her. We are taking a train so it's safer for her to travel!" Leonard was silent, "Which brings me to my third point, Raj it's just for Penny's family, and since we are so close, we're family too!"

"Oh, alright, that makes sense," Raj nodded at his angry friend.

"My final point!" Her voice softened, "Howie, we'll fly out on the twenty-fourth since I'll still be under thirty-six weeks. That way we have ample Hanukkah and Christmas time with our family here. Any questions?" Sheldon raised his hand, "No, good, everyone shut up, and get happy!"

Howard looked at his wife in admiration, "Oh thank God, you're going to be the disciplinarian! Our kid is not going to get away with anything! This is such a relief," he hugged her, "Not to mention you look so hot when you state your dominance over physically bigger people! You're like a firecracker, itty bitty package, and giant explosion!" he nibbled at her ear.

"Howie, stop!" she playfully swatted his arm.

"I still can't believe we have to ruin a perfectly good train ride by stopping it in Nebraska!" Sheldon huffed, "I told you Penny was trouble, Leonard from the moment we met her! Now she's deliberately destroying Christmas!"

"Hey, zip it, buster!" Bernie snapped out of her content state, scaring Sheldon.

"Ya," Penny giggled, "She's pretty great!" she pulled her best friend into a hug, smiled, and under her breath whispered, "thank you."


	15. The Holiday Assimilation

Howard and Bernadette's flight left midday on Christmas Eve. They had just wrapped up Hanukkah with Mrs. Wolowitz and Christmas brunch with the Rostenkowski's. By now they were more than ready to see their friends. Howard nervously tapped his foot and impatiently waited, there was something he had to tell Bernie, just not now. They boarded the plane, the flight went by quickly, and upon their arrival, the friends, as well as Penny's parents stood in the terminal.

"Nee nee!" Peter ran into Bernadette's legs almost knocking her over. Although he looked identical to Leonard he sure had Penny's strength.

"Whoa there little man!" Howard grabbed peter and threw him in the air, "We have to be careful with Nee nee, remember?"

"Ya, but I want Nee nee to come ice skating with me!" he pouted, "We're going now!"

"Awe sweetie, I can't go ice skating," Bernadette laughed as Peter practically dove into her arm, "Maybe Uncle Howard will help you?"

"I'm pretty good too!" he nudged the two year old.

"Ok…" the boy sighed, rolling his eyes, as they followed the others to baggage claim.

Moments later they were at the local ice rink. Amy had accompanied Penny and her parents back to their home for the weekend for some much needed rest. Leonard, Raj, and Howard bumbled around on the ice attempting to teach the boys, but truth be told, they were not much better. Bernadette, Sheldon, and Layla stood on the outside and watched the fiasco unfold. Baby Ravali slept soundly in her mother's arms, cuddled in a warm pink sleeper, and bundled in another blanket.

"Layla if you want to skate, I'll watch her for you," Bernadette offered.

"Really? That would be fantastic!" her friend responded, laying the sleeping child in Bernie's arms, before running off to rent a pair of skates.

Ravali was precious, however, unlike Peter, Bernadette never knew what side of her she would receive. The girl had her sweet moments where she loved everyone, but she could be quite finicky and could scream her head off, and unfortunately, today was one of those days. Only moments after her mother left, the little pink bundle began to wail. Bernadette tried everything she could, feeding her, burping her, changing her diaper, but to no avail, baby Ravali continued to cry. Layla returned holding her skates and Raj glided off the ice, both wanting to assist their daughter.

"I'm sorry," Bernadette sighed, "I promise, I tried everything."

"It's ok," Raj scooped up his little girl, "sometimes she can just be a Little Miss Fussy Pants!" The moment Ravali made eye contact with her father, she cooed and the crying stopped. Bernadette's face fell.

"It's ok Layla, go skate with the boys. I think she's chilly, I'm going to take my Little Flower inside the mall for a moment," Raj smiled walking away from them, as Layla slipped on her skates and went over to save the boys.

Bernie looked down at the bump under her coat. Who was she kidding from moment one, she knew she would never be cut out for this "mother thing!" Children didn't like her, she wasn't fond of children, it was a simply obvious fact. She couldn't help but feel frustrated. Although he was typically unaware of every outside situation, Sheldon could not help but notice the distressed expression on his friend's face.

"Bernadette," Sheldon began, "Would you like to accompany me to get a hot beverage?" for once, someone did not protest. Bernadette nodded and followed him to the hot chocolate cart, where he paid the man for two cups.

"Thanks Sheldon," she whispered.

"You seem, well at least from my knowledge, glum. What's vexing you?" Sheldon asked, trying to seem interested by her petty problem.

"I don't think I can do this "mommy thing", Sheldon. Sometimes I think Howard would be better off raising this baby without me," Bernie sighed, sipping some of her cocoa.

Fear overcame Sheldon's face. He did NOT like change, he had already grown accustomed to the idea of the Wolowitz-Rostenkowski clan transitioning from a dyad to a triad. However, the potential threat of Bernadette leaving, not only caused trouble for her family, but the entire group, and most especially him.

"You can't do that!" Sheldon yelled like a child, "That's not fair! It messes everything up!" his heart rate began to increase and panic swirled within him.

"Hey, shh, Sheldon, it's ok!" Bernadette grabbed the lanky man and pulled him to a nearby bench. His head immediately went to her lap as he formed the fetal position. She gently stroked his arm, trying not to draw more attention to the situation.

"Promise me you won't leave Bernadette," he begged, "Please don't hurt me, don't hurt our friends, don't hurt Howard, and please don't hurt your offspring, it's little brain won't be able to fully process the situation, but one day it will know the pain!"

"Ok, Sheldon, please calm down. I'm not going anywhere, I promise! It was a stupid thought," she replied, "It's just going to be hard for me to transition into this new role, I feel…so uncomfortable!"

"Well of course it's going to be uncomfortable," Sheldon's head popped up, "Change is always uncomfortable. That's why I don't like it. However, Leonard says that sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to, for the people we love, and eventually we too will grow accustomed to it. Some days I still can't handle all of the changes my life has taken, but I try, for Amy. Bernadette you are far more adaptable to change than I am, at least from what I can tell from observation."

"But what if I can't adapt to being a mother?" she huffed.

"What are you saying?" Sheldon asked, "You have always been a mother! I mean look how well you've handled all of us."

"What do you mean?" Bernadette looked to him with confusion.

Sheldon sighed to himself, "Must I explain everything! Bernadette you provide an attentive eye to Leonard's menial work, giving him pride for what he does. You told Raj that any girl would be lucky to have him for he is a "cutie pie", giving him reason to hope for the future. You babysat Penny on numerous occasions when she was intoxicated, to show her care. You provide Amy with the ability to be a companion on her own intellectual level, as well as a gal pal, showing that you are understanding of her on all levels. You were the first person to meet Layla and befriend her, showing her acceptance into our social circle. You required Howard to become more mature for your relationship to further develop, allowing him to make decisions in personal growth. And even just now, like you have many other times, you have comforted me. I believe the ability to instill, pride, hope, care, understanding, acceptance, growth, and comfort, in a person, is surely a trait that a maternal figure would possess."

"So you're saying I've been the mother all along?" she asked again.

"In a way, yes," Sheldon stated, "And if it is any consolation to you, out of all of the females in our friend group, I have always thought you to be the best suited for motherhood."

"Thank you, Sheldon," Bernadette smiled, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Don't thank me," Sheldon said uncomfortably, "Thank fact. Now why don't you stop hugging me and we can continue to watch our friends fumble on the ice."

"Sounds good," she sighed.

The two enjoyed watching the continued failures unfold. Only a half hour later the adults were exhausted and practically had to drag the little ones off the ice. They then loaded the rental car and drove up a path through the forest, to a beautifully decorated house. Later in the evening, Penny ordered a vast amount of Thai Food. After all bellies were full, the parents allowed their children to stay up and watch movies, their little minds aflutter with the ideas of Santa Claus. As the night dragged on they were put to bed as Amy and Howard finished the dishes. After drying the last one, he went on a search for his wife, he couldn't let his secret go on any longer.

Howard found her bundled up on the porch swing, watching the snow fall lazily to the ground. Occasionally little flakes would be swept up by the wind and stick in her hair like a crown. Bernadette looked radiant. Howard threw on a coat and scarf and joined her, pulling his best friend into his embrace.

"Hi Little Momma," Howard kissed her forehead.

"Hi Rocket Man," Bernadette replied as she cozied herself into his chest. Howard couldn't help but shudder at his favorite nickname, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he sighed, he couldn't tell her, not on Christmas, "just cold I guess."

"Oh, ok. The snow looks so beautiful," she mused, "I could do this every year. For the first time since I was a kid I can actually feel the magic of Christmas! Just imagine, next year, at this very time our baby will be celebrating his or her first Chrismukkah!"

"It's first what?" Howard laughed.

"Chrismukkah! Christmas and Hanukkah. Can't you just see it Howie! Our little baby opening presents, learning to spin a dreidel, eating challah bread with your mother as my father slips a Santa cookie in the other hand! We'll watch as you light the menorah…" Howard cut his wife off

"Then we'll make a human ladder so our little angel can place the angel on top of the tree." He laughed again, as Bernadette bit her lip, "What?"

"What time is it?" Bernadette smiled.

"It's a little passed midnight, why?" he checked his watch.

Bernadette pulled up a small blue and white package from beside her and placed it in Howard's hands. "Merry Chrismukkah, Howard! It's not your actual gift, just a little something I thought you needed."

Howard unwrapped the paper and opened the box to reveal a shiny silver plated Star of David placed on an upside down cone. "What is it?" he asked trying not to sound rude.

"It's a Christmas tree topper," she smiled triumphantly, "So next year, when we have our own tree, our little baby can place it on top! I know a lot of people who put stars on their tree, so I figured why can't are star be a Star of David."

"You really are the best, you know that right!" Howard kissed his wife, "It's probably the most thoughtful gift a Jew has ever been given for Christmas!"

The two began to laugh, but then Bernadette stopped. She placed Howard's hand on her tummy.

"I think this one approves of the gift too!" Howard nodded with more laughter.

A smile played on his wife's face. This was the first time Bernadette laughed without fear of the future, and simply enjoyed the moment. However, behind Howard's clever grin and contagious laughter, there was a feeling of uncertainty, the future is what he currently feared most of all.

_**A/N: Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Joyous Kwanzaa, Merry Newtonmas, and Happy Saturnalia and if you don't celebrate holidays…Happy Happy! Thank You all so much for reading, this is my fluffy Holiday gift to you! Please remember the poll still open, and will be until right before the baby is born, so vote, vote people vote! I love you all! **_


	16. The Belated Surprise

Christmas Day came and went like a flash. The snow fell and everyone was woken up painstakingly early, by overly excited children to open presents. As the little ones played with their new toys, the adults spent most of their day preparing the Christmas feast. That night they dined with Penny's parents and wished them a Bon Voyage on their second honeymoon. Everyone was enjoying their time in the little cabin, so I became a unanimous decision to stay an extra day. They also hoped the snow would melt a bit, so they could safely journey home. However the snow just kept coming and it seemed to fall in sheets that blanketed the ground.

Soon cabin fever took full force, for it became too cold for any typical, fun, outdoor, winter activates. The group began to fear that they would never be able to leave and the anxiety set in. It was clear that everyone just wanted to go home! Howard and Bernadette had already canceled three flights to the weather. The Koothrappali's had given up on trying to take the train, and decided to spend the money and also decided to fly out as soon as they could. Sheldon almost had to be sedated twice, due to attempts to escape off the roof. After dealing with a clinically insane Sheldon, Amy went into what seemed like a permanent state of hibernation, due to her lack of sleep. Leonard was kept busy by a wild Peter, and a severely uncomfortable Penny.

The day of the twenty eighth arrived, Bernadette and Layla stood in the kitchen, making the last boxes of macaroni and cheese.

"That's it, I have to get out! My work needs me!" Sheldon shouted as he opened the door, which only let in a huge gust of wind, mixed with snow, "Drat, foiled again by precipitation. I told you all we shouldn't go to Nebraska. Do it for Penny you said. It'll be fun you said. Well I hope your pants set on fire, because this in NOT fun!"

"Actually," Howard began, "We might be able to leave today. It looks like the snow is clearing up a bit and should be ten times better by this afternoon."

Well, until then, lunch time!" Layla called throughout the house, as the group ran to the large dining room table.

"Hey, where's Penny?" a barely awake Amy asked.

Almost on cue they heard her from the back room, "Crap!"

The friends all jumped up, leaving the children at the table. They found Penny bracing herself on the wall.

"What happened?" Leonard asked.

"Judging by the pool of amniotic fluid at her feet, I believe your offspring is arriving!" Sheldon explained.

"No shit!" Penny said sarcastically.

"How fast did your labor progress with Peter?" Layla asked.

"Like, super-fast, he just kind of popped out! The doctors were really shocked that he was my first!" she explained.

"I'll call the ambulance!" Howard replied, moment later her returned with a concerned look on his face, "Well, it's coming as soon as possible but from the looks of the snow, it might take a while."

"Ok then…Who knows how to deliver a baby?" Bernie asked. All eyes turned to Sheldon, who helped in the delivery of his sister Missy's home birth.

"No!" both he and Penny yelled simultaneously, before Sheldon left the room exasperated.

"I'm screwed," Penny flopped her head back on the pillow.

"Well…uhh…Howard and I can deliver your baby…" Raj spoke quietly.

"What? How?" Leonard asked.

"We…uhh…took a class…" Howard replied as if it were nothing.

"Umm…Why?" Layla prodded to gain further information.

"Because we volunteered to be partners for woman without them in birthing class…" Raj began,

"Why would you do that?" Bernadette asked, "Did you get paid?"

"No…we were trying to pick up single, desperate, pregnant chicks in the class. We thought knowing how to deliver babies would be a turn on and give us a chance," Howard finally sighed. Bernadette gave them a disgusted look, "Hey, this was pre-you!"

"We also never got a chance to deliver an actual baby. We never got that far sine most of the women were married," Raj rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, what are you two still doing over there? Let's do this!" Penny shouted as Raj and Howard jumped to her aid.

"Wait, who's with the boys?" Leonard asked, not wanting his son to walk in on this event.

"Oh, just Sheldon," Amy smiled. Terror washed over the groups face' "What?"

"Layla and I will go and watch them!" Bernie said, but Penny grabbed her hand.

"No, stay," her friend's eyes pleaded, "I need you here!" Bernadette nodded in affirmation.

"Alright, Amy get Sheldon's emergency pack of surgical gloves. Howard go boil the water and get a lot of towels! Bernadette and Leonard support her legs. Penny get comfy this might be a long ride. Let's do this!" Penny took off her pants with some hesitance. Raj looked down and his face became completely ghost white and pursed his lips, trying not to faint.

"Raj, let me handle this, you get the towels." Howard took control as his friend vigorously nodded.

"No, uh uh! I want Raj to do this!" Penny scolded as poor Raj looked terrified.

"Penny, do you really want the man who couldn't talk to you for six years to deliver your baby, or me, someone with a little more expertise in lady areas. Plus I've got a pretty steady hand under pressure, that's why I'm an astronaut." Howard sighed.

"He makes a valid point…" Leonard agreed.

"Ok, ok, Fine! I honestly never thought Howard Wolowitz would ever get between my legs," Penny laughed, until she was hit with a strong contraction.

Penny's Labor progressed quickly, Amy returned with the gloves, and Howard and Raj were doing a fantastic job with maintaining the situation. Leonard and Bernadette flanked both of Penny's sides trying to keep her calm and comfortable, as Amy stood behind her, trying to find natural ways to trick Penny's brain into not feeling as much pain.

"I now know why no one does this naturally anymore!" Penny yelled, "I would kill for an epidural!"

"I know what goes into those," Bernie began, "trust me you're better off without one!"

"This hurts so badly. Fu…" Penny started to say.

"PENNY!" Amy yelled as everyone looked at her wide-eyed, "We do not say that word…ever!"

"Alright Penny, you should be ready any time now!" Howard said over her screams.

"Just remember to breathe!" Raj clarified.

"I swear if this baby is a boy I'm naming it after the two of you!" Leonard laughed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Leonard, but I already know it's a girl!" Penny replied between breaths.

"You what?!" Leonard yelled, "You promised not to…"

"Hey buster we're trying to have a baby here!" Bernadette corrected, "Figure this out later!"

"Penny we are going to guide this baby out as gently as possible," Howard explained before everything began to happen.

The next moments in the friends' lives seemed so hyper real. One moment there were six people in the room and then, boom, there were seven. Elena Grace Hofstadter made her dramatic entrance into the world at 12:15, after only an hour and a half of labor. They had done it, they delivered their newest member as a team. The paramedics showed up almost directly after, having had plow through the snow to reach mom and baby.

As they started to load Penny in to the ambulance, she shouted to Howard, "Who would have thought that out of all of you guys in our group, the one who isn't a doctor would be able to deliver a baby. I owe you one Howard. Thank you so much."

"You're Welcome! You don't owe me anything, just make sure you and Miss Lanie stay safe!" he smiled.

"Lanie, Oh gosh Howard, that's the most adorable nickname. Leonard we are calling her that!" she gushed to her husband.

With the family the family tucked safely away inside, they were taken to the hospital. The friends finished packing and cleaning up the house, before they too rushed after the ambulance to visit their new little friend.

"Howie," Bernadette began on the car ride to the hospital, "I still can't believe you delivered Lanie. You were so calm and so brave."

"If I'm being completely honest, I was reading how to do it as Raj held me phone," he shrugged

"Still, I feel so safe knowing, if I were in that situation, my husband could deliver our baby," she said with such admiration.

"Ya," Howard laughed, "but I promise I won't let this happen to you. I was so dangerous, we're lucky it went so well!"

"I know, that's why I'm so proud of how calm you were!" Bernadette squeezed his thigh. Then there was silence.

"Hey Bernie, I need to tell you something," Howard began uneasily, gripping the steering wheel, "Bernie…Earth to Bernadette…Come in Bernadette."

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about Lanie," she blushed, "I just can't wait until our baby is here! Did you say something Howie?"

"Ya, but I forgot, its ok," He lied through his teeth. Howard couldn't do it today, it was Lanie's day, and he couldn't bear to ruin it with what he had to say.

_**A/N: And a very Happy Birthday to not only Lanie, but my bestie of 13 years, Penny Lane, no seriously that's her actual name haha!**_


	17. The Secret Exposure

A day later the friends were back in Pasadena and the anxiety was gone. Baby Lanie was settling well in to life at home and Peter was surely becoming the most attentive big brother, despite his jealousy. The boy soon realized that he couldn't keep both mommy and daddy to himself, which irked him more than anything. Peter wasn't good at sharing, but what child was at his age. The gang came together at Penny and Leonard's apartment, to bring them dinner. Each of their friend's wanted to hold the newest addition, however, when it came to Bernadette's turn, Peter screamed and ran to her lap, giving his mother the dirtiest look.

"No Lanie, MY Nee nee! Not for you!" he pushed his little sister back on to his mother's arms

"Peter Leaky Hofstadter! What has gotten in to you lately?" Penny scolded.

"Aunt Nee nee, can hold Lanie, if she wants too!" Leonard followed up.

"NOOOO! MY NEE NEE!" he scrambled into his aunts lap, sobbing into her chest, "I share mommy, I share daddy, I no share MY Nee nee! Go way Lanie!"

"Awe, sweetie," Bernadette couldn't help but coddle Peter.

"I no special to mommy, I no special to daddy, I special too Nee nee. I her favorite!"

Penny's eyes filled with tears, as she realized exactly how her son was feeling. Leonard scooped up his son and held him as he cried. Lanie was handed to her Aunt Amy as Penny hugged both her favorite men.

"You are always special to us!" Penny kissed her boy.

"We love both of you equally, and that will never change!" Leonard sighed.

"Really?" little Peter sniffled.

"Yes!" they replied at once.

After Peter's melt down, the dinner went by quickly and soon enough everyone was on their way home. Everyone was on their way back home, as to not disturb Lanie's sleeping schedule. The car ride was a silent on for Bernadette and Howard. He was still keeping his secret from her. However, being the intelligent woman she was, she caught on to her husband's odd behavior. Howard was distant, he didn't want to cuddle much and every time Bernie brought up the baby he would simply nod and agree with her. His excitement for the impending arrival of their child had vanished and what was left was quickly diminishing. He would never say much of anything to anyone, and more times than not their time together was like this, silent.

Bernadette looked over at her husband, who was staring blankly at the road ahead. Maybe Howard wasn't ready for this life change, she thought. Perhaps he's going back on his word. A nerve racking thought stuck out in Bernie's mind, were all of the Wolowitz men the same? Would Howard leaver her, like his own father left his family? A lump formed in her throat as she tried her hardest to push the thought away. Soon tears ran down her cheeks as she turned towards the window. However, Howard couldn't help but notice his emotionally distraught wife. He knew it was because of him. Howard still felt that his time was still inappropriate for his news. He couldn't do it on a car ride home, it needed to be discussed in the privacy of their home. He offered her a hand, which she didn't take. He remained silent, arm still extended.

Bernadette calmed down a bit and finally stared blankly, still gazing out the window, "You're leaving me, like your father did, aren't you! You don't want this, do you?'

After hearing these words, Howard slammed on his breaks and pulled in to the nearest parking lot. Dizziness washed over him, he felt hot and sick, like he was going to vomit. He threw open the car door, letting the cool air rush against his skin. He was going to faint, he could feel it coming. Howard braced himself against the car, letting what his wife said sink into his soul. How could he be so stupid? How could he let this happen? What horror had he done?

Despite her anger toward him, Bernadette's worry got the best of her. She too exited the vehicle and ran to his side, placing a tender hand on his shoulder. Howard spun around quickly to meet her gaze. His eyes were full of pain, pleading for her forgiveness. He embraced her, holding Bernie close, smelling her strawberry scented hair.

"Don't EVER think that! NEVER think that!" he sighed relaxing into her, "Bernadette you and our baby are my world. I would be NOTHING without the two of you!"

"Then why have you been so distant!" she snapped, her angry eyes looking into his, "You really have been hurting me."

"Bernie, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you!" he replied, still holding on to her, "I was trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from what?" the tiny woman spat.

"From the letter I received before we left for Christmas," Howard ran his hand over his face. He dug into his pocket to produce a battered sheet of paper, "It's from NASA, they need me to go back into space and help fix a component on the space station."

"So?" she looked at him like he was crazy. Howard handed her the sheet. Bernadette scanned over the document, her eyes finally resting on the reason for his secrecy. He would have to be gone up until her due date, "Can't you just say no? Or explain the situation to them?"

"Don't you think I've tried that?" He huffed, "I'm under a strict contract, and if I break I'll probably never be able to find work again. Bernie this has literally been killing me. I couldn't eat or sleep, because this is the worst thing that could happen right now. I am so sorry, Bernadette, I am the worst husband and father ever. I'm still trying to find loop holes, but its pretty air tight. I've even have…"

"Go," Bernadette spoke quietly, interrupting Howard's ramble.

"What?" he took a step back in shock.

"I said, Go! I want you to go! Howard I asked you to give up the next 18 years of your career to raise this baby, and you didn't even blink an eye before you agreed. Right now there isn't much you can do for the baby, our child just requires me. I won't let you give this up. Take this last adventure!" Bernie grabbed her husband's hands.

"But what if I miss..." he began.

"Shh…" she pressed her finger to his lips, "I'll focus on keeping this baby in. You focus on getting home safe."

"I can't just leave you two!" Howard scolded, "What would our baby think of me leaving and possibly missing his or her arrival!"

"Well, ask the little one," Bernadette replied motioning to her belly.

Howard placed his hands on her bump and as he knelt in front of it he asked, "Hey sweet one, its daddy. I have a big question for you. Do you think daddy should go back to space?" without hesitance, the baby began to kick and jump in every direction.

"See!" Bernie smiled.

"The baby kicks every time I talk, that doesn't count!" he shook his head.

"Ask a different question then!" she exclaimed.

"Alright!" Howard sighed with exasperation, "Baby, do you want me to break my contract and stay with mommy?" There was no movement.

"Do you have your answer now?" Bernadette helped him up of the ground.

"Ya, I do. You truly are the best," Howard pulled his wife into a passionate kiss. However, a loud honk was sounded in their direction, reminding them of their current location.

"Get a room!" a familiar voice shout as it sped by, it was Layla. Howard and Bernadette laughed and returned to their car.

"Hey, before I start driving, I've got one thing left to say," Howard smiled.

"Sure, what," Bernie replied happily.

"No, no, not to you" he laughed placing a hand on her tummy, "Promise you won't come out unless I'm here!" Their baby kicked once more. "Alright, good enough for me!' He chuckled as he started the car.

Was it good enough? Bernadette thought negatively behind her plastered smile. Worry consumed her. What had she done? She shook her head trying to erase the past fifteen minutes. The margin for error was so large and there were far too many variables. There was almost no chance this would work in their favor. It wasn't like her husband would be a simple plane ride away, no, he was out of the atmosphere. Bernadette sighed and reached into her purse, grasping the small strand of rosary beads. Then for the first time in quite a while she prayed.


	18. The Double Decision

Later that week the friends got together at the Koothrappali's home to ring in the New Year! They celebrated the great strides they all had made in their careers and the expansion of their families. Howard told them all of his last space adventure and how wonderful Bernadette was for allowing him to take it. Penny, Layla, and Amy, all offered to stay with her until he got home, just in case she went in to labor. The gang laughed and talked, each one of them playing with someone else's baby. However, Amy and Sheldon ducked out before the clock struck midnight, to get an "adequate" amount of sleep before her caesarean section the next day. Sheldon was an odd duck and everybody knew it, but they didn't think he would go as far as throwing a fit at the doctors if his twins were not born at the first of the New Year.

Ever since Sheldon discovered that Amy would not be able to deliver the twins vaginally and the surprise of the situation was expelled, he was the most excited person ever! The idea of being able to choose a birthday for his offspring fascinated him and gave him the control he desired. After weeks of careful planning, Sheldon decided that that January first was the perfect birthday for his children. This way they would celebrate all of their holidays in chronological order, the only suitable way to have them. However, their doctor did not think it was the best idea. After his logic being questioned, Sheldon threw a fit, causing a large commotion in the hospital. The doctor finally gave in to appease everyone's favorite whack-a-doodle.

The morning after the New Year's party, everyone got up early to support Amy and Sheldon. It was early when they arrived, the children still slept in their parent's arms and eventually, Peter found his way to his Nee nee, and cuddled up next to her bump.

"Just think, after today, you'll be the only one who's still pregnant," Layla squeezed Bernadette's hand.

"Oh gosh, I guess I will be. I didn't think of that!" Bernadette laughed.

Just then, Sheldon emerged from the hallway, with a look of pure horror on his face.

"They here? How's Amy?" Penny yelled scrambling to him.

"No, they are not here," Sheldon sat down and pulled his laptop out of his bag.

"Then, why are you out here?" Leonard looked to him with exasperation.

"Ooh, that's simple, they're cutting her open. I don't want to be in there." The genius sighed getting back to work.

"Sheldon, you're not going to support Amy, this is major surgery," Howard shared Leonard's tone.

"Not even that," Layla jumped in, "You're going to miss the birth of your children!"

"Your point?" he retorted.

"The point is you are being extremely irrational!" Leonard scolded

A nice young nurse came into the room and walked straight up to Sheldon, who continued to type out equations. "Dr. Cooper, your wife keeps asking for you. She is prepped and ready for surgery."

"Oh I'm not going with her," he stated clearly not even looking up form him work.

"But, Dr. Cooper…" she was interrupted.

"No, buts, just no!" he scolded the young woman.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper!" Bernadette grabbed his ear, "This is from your mother!"

"WHAT?" Sheldon yelped, flabbergasted, until he looked over at Penny who was talking on the phone.

"She says you HAVE to go and support Amy, even if his baby was made from a test tube!" Penny smirked.

"But…but…I don't wanna…" he whined.

"To bad!" Bernadette took him by the ear and to the door.

"March Mister," Penny giggled from across the room as he entered, promptly turning around and sticking his tongue out at them.

After about two hours, several bathroom breaks, and at least three trips to the cafeteria, a nurse finally came in to gather the group. As they entered the room, Amy sat upright holding six pound Perrin, as a wide eyed Sheldon stood, cradling his six pound two ounce junior.

"Guys, they're adorable!" Penny cooed, "Can I hold one?"

As Amy began to willing give her daughter to her best, Sheldon spoke, "No, you cannot, only people with a certain IQ or higher can hold my children. I want them to be brilliant, so again, no you may not. Wolowitz that goes for you too." Howard and Penny gave him an unpleasant stare.

"But, Sheldon, that isn't in The Offspring Agreement," Amy contradicted as everyone else protested in agreement.

"Yes it is," he corrected, "Page 37, section A, paragraph 9, and all who oppose this rule get their holding rights band for 24 hour." He scooped Perrin up from her mother's arms, and laying both in the bassinet.

"Sheldon!" Amy's eyes grew in shock.

"Sorry, Dr. Fowler, you know the rules and repercussions, if said rules are disobeyed" he stated as a nurse walked into the room.

"Oh Good! They're ready to go back the nursery!" she began to push the clear cart.

"Wait…what…they have to stay with me, I'm their father," Sheldon corrected.

"It's ok Dr. Cooper, we'll bring them right back," She scooted out the door.

Realizing that the nurse didn't meet his chosen IQ, he followed her. As the rest of the group conversed with Amy, they heard a loud rumble in the hallway. Despite his efforts to persuade the woman pushing his spawn, he failed. In a panic, Sheldon grabbed the clear bassinet himself, and made a bee line to the elevator. The staff thought he was kidnapping the children so they called security to handle the mess. However, Sheldon did not give up without a fight, and since his obsessive compulsive babble got the best of him they called the psychiatric ward to have him sedated. The moment Sheldon opened his eyes and came back to reality, he saw both Penny and Howard holding one of his twins. He promptly fainted.

On the way back from the hospital, Bernadette and Howard decided to stop at a diner and grab a bite to eat. As they ate food and giggled over the Sheldon situation, a serious look took over Bernie's face.

"Howie, we aren't going to be those crazy parents that don't let other people hold their baby for fear of germs right?"

"Of course not!" Howard laughed, "Kids get sick it happens, but try telling my mother that! Also, since you're still working at the pharmacy, we'll get a tone of cheap meds!"

"About that…Howard you love your job at Caltech right?" Bernadette asked.

"Well, ya, but I don't mind staying home with the baby. You do bring home the not so kosher bacon," he smiled trying to hide his sadness with a joke.

"How would you feel keeping it and maybe just working part time?" his wife asked.

"I would love too, but Bernie, is that really an option for us?" Howard attempted to figure out his wife's thought process.

"Well, we receive our medical benefits through me so, obviously I have to stay in a full time position. However, my mom and dad said they would be more than thrilled to look after their only grandbaby that lives here, at least twice a week," Bernie smiled.

"Really, so I could still be able to see the guys" Howard's eye lit up, "And I'm sure Ma will be begging to babysit the moment our little sweetie arrives in the world so I'm sure she could take a couple days too!"

"That sound's perfect," Bernadette grabbed his hand from across the table.

"Hey, on another note, I've been really stuck on a name," Howard grinned, "I hope you like it as much as I do!"

"What is it?" Bernadette asked with mild curiosity.

"How do you feel about David?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell me the story," she sighed uneasily at the common name.

"Well, David Steinberg was the name of the teacher that basically got me through high school. During those four years Mr. Steinberg would feed me when bullies stole my lunch money, write me passes to classes after they shoved me into lockers, so I wouldn't get detentions, and he even let me play the keyboard for all of the shows he directed. He was the closest thing to a father I had had since mine left. By senior year I ate lunch in his room every day, did all of his yard work, and he even came to my graduation party. Stein really believed in me and his recommendation really helped me get in to MIT. But, then, half way through the middle of my first year of college, he suddenly died. I was heartbroken. It felt like losing my dad all over again. I mean, Bernadette, the man left me the collection of alien pins I wear every day, in his will. David Steinberg was probably the most influential man in my life." Howard sighed after his passionate speech, trying not to let the mist in his eyes get the best of him.

"What was his full name?" Bernadette asked, looking into the air in thought.

"David Anthony Steinberg. Why? What are you thinking about?" Howard spoke, a little hurt by his wife's lack of interest in his moving memories.

"Oh, I was just thinking that if we had a son, how wonderful David Anthony Rostenkowski-Wolowitz sounds," Bernie smiled, taking Howard's hand and placing his palm against her cheek.

"Or just, David Anthony Wolowitz," he gave her a playful wink as he reached over the table to kiss her, "but, in all seriousness, thank you Bernie, you agreeing to this name really means a lot to me."

"I can tell," Bernadette sighed, with a slight giggle, "This baby better be a boy, because we are currently out of luck when it comes to girls names!"

"What are you talking about," he looked at his wife, "David is totally gender neutral!"

Howard could barely keep a straight face before bursting out into laughter along with his wife. That evening as the couple drove home, Howard couldn't help but feel as if he'd come out on top. He wasn't going to have to give in as much as he thought, Bernie didn't even fight him on the last name topic. For once everything seemed content and it was perfect. That night when Howard kissed his wife before jumping into bed for a goodnights sleep, his only thought was seven months down, two to go, and we are ready.

_**In Memory of the Real David Anthony Steinberg. **_

_**Rest in Peace Stein, this one's for you.**_

_**A/N: Sorry this is soooo late, the night I was going to post this, I found out my high school teacher, director, and mentor unexpectedly passed away. So I rewrote in to incorporate him. This chapter is in his honor because he encouraged me to peruse whatever made me happy.**_


	19. The Promise Proclamation

It was a few days after the launch and Bernadette sat at her home with the girls. It was a lazy day because Bernadette was feeling extremely uncomfortable and heavily pregnant. She could not wait for her husband to return so this baby could be born. As the conversation died, and the children woke from their naps, Penny turned on local day time television. Bernie helped Amy feed Sheldon 2 a bottle, as the other mothers took care of their daughters. Peter, Lukesh, and Aadi ran around the apartment with their action figures.

"How are you doing?" Layla asked, noticing Bernadette staring at her wedding photo.

"Ok, I guess," she sighed, returning her attention to the baby boy in her arms.

"What's got you down?" Amy asked.

"Amy, she's due in two and a half weeks and her husband just went in to space. What do you thinks got her down!" Penny shook her head.

"Well, I was just thinking, that there could be something else," Amy added.

"I'm just really worried guys, something isn't sitting right with me during this mission and I don't know why," Bernadette said as she burped Sheldon 2 and placed him in his pack and play.

"Bernadette, Howard has done this before, I'd be more worried that this baby will come early!" Penny laughed.

"Oh, don't even get me started on that," she shook her head as she stood to get a bottle of water.

As Bernadette took a seat back with her friends a Breaking News sign flashed on the television. A reporter came on, a grim look was plaster on his face. He announced that unfortunately our Earth's moon had exploded, however, the biggest fragments were stopped by the space shuttle that was just sent to space, and the others were burnt in the atmosphere. The reporter continued saying that astronauts were the ones who decided to fly in to the moon pieces to save the rest of humanity. Horror washed over Bernadette's face, how could this happen! The women turned to her baffled as they rushed towards their friend. The television showed pictures of the crew, and there he was, her Howie, gone, forever. His body wouldn't even be returned to her, it would just float in space. Bernadette turned to her phone, one new email from Howard Wolowitz. She opened it.

_Hey Bernie,_

_I know this isn't much, but it's the best I could do under these circumstances. If you're reading this, it means I'm gone, and that you've see the news. Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, I love you more than anything. Thank you for being my world and allowing me to have everything I ever wanted. We did this to save you, well and the rest of Earth, but I'm doing this for you and our family. Bernie, I'm so sorry that I won't be there to hold your hand during the birth of our child, but I'll always watch over you both. Please let out little sweetie know how much I love him or her, and that I didn't abandon them on purpose. Goodbye, my little woman, don't worry you'll do great. I love you, for forever and always, and to infinity and beyond. Don't hate me, always remember, this one's for you._

_Your Howie_

Bernadette inhaled trying her best to remain stable for the baby, but the air choked her, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't will herself to do a simple, instinctual task.

Bernadette gasped for air as she abruptly sat up in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat. What had happened? Was it real? Was it a dream? She began to panic, unable process her thoughts correctly. Beside her, a groggy Howard flipped on the lamp to see his wife in a state of disarray.

"Bernie! What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked turning towards her in concern.

Without even saying a word Bernadette turned to him. She brushed her hands across his face and shoulders, finally she could breathe. However, that was short lived, for tears immediately sprung to her eyes. Howard sat up, bring her into his arms, as best he could, there was a bit more of her now. He stroked her hair as she sobbed into his tight hold.

"Bernadette, please honey, tell me what's wrong!" Howard begged.

"I…I had a…a dream…" she struggled between her tears, "that the moon blew up…and…and you died saving Earth!"

"Bernie, that's an awful nightmare! Look, if leaving for space is going to induce stress like this, I'll break my contract! It's not worth it!" he sighed pulling her tighter.

"No!" Bernadette yelled through sobs, "You have to go. This could be the last time you ever get an opportunity like this! Plus once the baby's born you won't want to miss a second of his or her life! Howie, don't let me hold you back."

"Bernadette, you are not holding me back. Your health, physically and mentally, is far more important than space, because if you're not healthy neither is the baby!"

"Howard, if you don't go I'll feel guilty. Please go. Just promise me the moon won't explode and that everything will be alright!" she sank into his grasp.

Howard nudged her chin up, he place her face between his chest and the palm of his right hand, "Bernadette, I promise you, the moon will NOT explode, and that everything will be just fine. Nothing in this entire galaxy could bring us apart, and nothing will stop me from missing the birth of our greatest gift," he placed a tender kiss oh her forehead and with a wink asked, "Feel any better?"

"A little, thank you," she sighed, "Howie?"

"Yes, my love?" he again turned his gaze to meet hers.

"Will you just hold me tonight?" Bernadette asked sheepishly.

"Why, I would love nothing more," Howard replied as his wife cozied up into his embrace.

Howard traced lazy patterns on her arms as he slowly lulled her to sleep. For about an hour he simply watched her drift in and out of dream and watched the patterns in her breath, wondering about the thoughts in her head. Howard wasn't stupid, he knew she didn't believe a word he said and that she was lying to herself and as well as him. Bernadette knew the risks of her husband going into space better than he did. As Howard's hand gravitated from Bernie's arm to her belly, he hoped and prayed that he could keep the promises that he made to her tonight.


End file.
